Soul Bond and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: The Harry Potter series with a twist. Third in the soul bond series. After an eventful holiday to Egypt, George, Harry and the rest of the gang are back at Hogwarts, but what new challenges face them? Slightly Canon Compliant, with my own twist. Warnings: Slash. Swearing. Bashing. HarryxGeorge mentions of KatiexLee
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people. This is the start of the third in the soul bond series. Please leave a review after having read this, and tell me what you think. I appreciate it, and reply to every single one, as long as they are not on guest. If you have any enquiries, you can PM me, or email me at gredandforgefan .uk Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter one George's Pov

It was a week into summer when Dad come home happily cheering. He was beaming and when he got home he twirled Mum around in a circle and she blushed red. He then came and hugged everyone one of us including Harry. Harry looked slightly shocked but not in a bad way as such.

" Molly I won! I won!"

" Won what Arthur dear?" She asked.

" The ministry prize galleon draw."

" You did?"

" Yes I did!"

" How much?"

" Seven hundred galleons."

She dropped the washing she had just picked up shocked and didn't even thinking about picking them up so Harry darted forward for them and picked them up dusting off bits of dirt that had gotten on to it. Mum seemed speechless and had nothing to say.

" Molly I think its time we took the kids on holiday."

" Of course Arthur? Where to?"

" Egypt. That way they can see Bill and it is too dangerous to take all of them to the dragon reserve."

" Of course dear."

" Will Harry be coming?" Ginny asked.

" Of course." Dad said.

" I can pay for myself." Harry put in.

" No dear its fine." Mum said.

" But I need to."

" No its fine seriously Harry." Dad told him.

" But..."

I crouched down slightly to whisper in his ear.

" Harry listen to them they'll pay."

He turned to look at me and I nodded. Everyone else in the room was watching us curiously but happily.

" But?" He whispered back.

" Its fine Harry trust me."

" But its your families money. I can pay for my own." He whispered.

" You are part of this family and one day Harry it will be official."

He beamed and his eyes became slightly teary and I kissed his forehead. He smiled and I took his hand which meant he only had one hand to hold the washing with and it wobbled but he kept a hold on it. Just then Mum bustled over and took the washing from him.

" We are paying Harry and you won't be able to persuade me otherwise."

He smiled at her.

" When are we going?" Percy asked Dad.

" Two days time. We are staying in a hotel out there."

" This is going to be great." Fred cried.

" I can't wait." Ron agreed.

" I need you to pack tonight is that okay?" Mum asked.

" Yes Mum." Most of us chorused.

" Yes Mrs Weasley." Harry said softly.

" Off you go and enjoy your day then."

" Luna's coming over." Ginny cried.

" Can I hang out with you and Luna?" Harry whispered to her.

" Definitely come on we need your expertise."

She pulled him off and he smiled at me before he ran after her trying to make sure that he didn't get hurt. Fred and I smiled seeing them go. Harry and Ginny had become good friends. He had never told me what Tom Riddle had said in the chamber about Ginny but it had made them closer as friends.

The other day she was telling him secrets as she knew he would keep them. Harry was good friends with Luna as well. She had slept over twice since the beginning of the holidays when her Dad had to go and visit her granddad because he was ill and didn't want Luna to see. On some nights she had nightmares.

Flashback

" NO!"

The sound had echoed through the house coming from Ginny's room. Everyone had rushed to see what it was. Luna was sat up clasping the pillow to her chest and she was hiding her face into it.

" Sorry." She whispered.

Harry walked in and sat down next to her and began whispering to her.

" What was it about?"

" The basilisk and its awful eyes." She whispered.

" The Basilisk is dead and it can't come and get you again." Harry murmured to her.

" I know its illogical but I can't help it."

" No its not illogical. I still have dreams that my Uncles coming to get me even though I know full well he has no idea where I am and muggles can't see the Burrow anyway."

" Why are you scared of your uncle?"

Everyone but Fred and I had left at this point. We went to go and comfort Ginny who was blaming herself because of Luna's fear of the Basilisk as she had been under the possession of You-Know-Who. We comforted her while Luna was being comforted by Harry.

" I use to live with my uncle before I came here."

" Is your uncle from your mums side of the family?"

" Its my mums sisters husband."

" Okay."

" Well he hated me. He knew I was magical and didn't want to be. It wasn't until I started primary school when I learnt my name was Harry Potter. Before that I was freak and boy. I was only four at this point so I believed my name was Freak Boy."

" That's awful."

" On the first day of primary I learnt my name. But it was worse than that. As I grew up and started showing signs of magic he...he..."

" Harry you don't have to continue." She said softly.

" No I do. I want to explain why your fear isn't illogical."

" If you need to stop you can though."

" Thanks Luna."

" Its okay."

" He use to beat me. At first it was just things like a hit across the face every now and then."

" That's still bad Harry."

" As I got older it got a lot worse. He started stamping on my arms, legs and chest area at eight."

She hugged him.

" By the time I was eight and two months it was...the...the..."

" Harry."

" No I will tell you. By the time I was eight and a few months it was the belt." He whispered the last word.

" The belt?" She gasped.

" He hit me with the metal part of it and it hurt. Anyway when I went to Hogwarts and Dumbledore found out I thought it would all be over."

" It was wasn't it?"

" He sent me back last summer."

" Oh Harry did he hurt you again?"

" Yeah but he also found a new way to hurt me."

" What?"

" He kept me from George and encouraged Dudley to hurt him. It nearly killed me not knowing if he had and whether George...and Fred were okay."

" I understand now Harry."

" So its not illogical. Everyone's afraid of something."

She hugged him and by this point Ginny was asleep in Fred's arms and he was asleep against the back board. I was tired as well so I fell asleep on the arm chair. Luna and Harry fell asleep top and tail on Luna's bed. Their feet were touching as Harry had said it would help reassure her.

End Flashback

" Come on George." Fred called.

" I'm coming. I'm coming."

We ran out to the old tree house and climbed in. We had to do our homework if we wanted to not get in trouble when we got back to school. Harry and everyone else minus Ron had done it. Harry had helped Ginny and Luna on theirs as he understood it.

We worked together on our charms homework as well as our potions and history of magic. We didn't write much for history of magic. Definitely not as much as he asked for but we had no idea whether he actually read it or not and we were going to find out.

" Shall we go and find the others for a while?" Fred asked.

" Definitely."

We climbed down the steps and walked off towards the house. We had decided to check there for them first. We checked the kitchen, the living room, Harry and Percy's room as well as Ginny's room and they weren't there.

" Where could they be?" I asked Fred.

" Okay if I was two teenage girls and were taking a boy who had no interest in them somewhere where would I go?" Fred said.

" The orchard." We chorused.

We ran out to the orchard where we found Ginny riding her old cleansweep and Luna on her cleansweep. Harry was riding his Nimbus and was carefully guiding Luna around who looked nervous. They weren't far off the ground but she still looked slightly worried.

" See Luna you're safe you're not going to fall."

" But what if I do?"

" I'll catch you."

" Promise?"

" Promise."

" Hey you guys." Fred called.

" Hey." Ginny shouted.

" Hi." Harry said.

" Hello." Luna replied.

" What you doing?" I asked.

" Luna's nervous about flying so Harry's helping her and keeping an eye on me as well."

" Well that's nice of him." Fred said.

" Harry is very nice and kind." Luna said dreamily.

" You okay for a few minutes Luna?" Harry asked her.

" I think I'll be fine for a few minutes."

" Do you remember how to turn?"

" Yes."

" Why don't you fly back and forth for a few minutes and when I come back I will take you slightly higher if you are comfortable with that."

" Okay thank you."

" No problem."

Harry dived down and landed next to me. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He looked nervous about something though. Fred noticed and took Harry's broom up with Harry's permission to go and fly with Luna.

" Harry?"

" I'm scared." He whispered.

" Of what?" I asked concerned.

" What if Bill hates me?"

" Why would he hate you?"

" I don't know."

" No one hates you."

" My Uncle did." He murmured.

I picked him up and we went and sat against one of the trees. He was shaking nervously. I rubbed circles onto his back with my thumb and he smiled and took his glasses off and snuggled into me.

" Harry your Uncle is a bad person and no one deserves to be hurt especially not you."

" But there must be something wrong with me."

" Harry your uncle is a bastard. He doesn't deserve to have you in his family."

" But he might hate me." He said.

" Bill won't hate you. Bills a good guy."

" If he does you won't hate me will you?"

" Never ever in a million years could I hate you Harry."

" Promise?"

" Promise."

I pressed a kiss to his lips and he froze for a second before he kissed me back sweetly. I smiled and continued to kiss him and his lips moved against mine gently and hesitantly. A blue light surrounded us. Our first kiss. It was the first kiss I had ever had and I was glad that I had finally done it, as it had taken all the patience I possessed to wait until Harry's third year to kiss him. Harry was quite withdrawn from his emotions most of the time. I was ready to tell him at the end of his first year that I loved him, but I had no idea whether he would be ready to say it in return as he was only eleven years old. We continued kissing.

" Ooooh lala." Fred shouted.

We pulled apart to see them all looking at us and Harry blushed and hid his face in my chest and I could tell he was blushing badly and I knew I was as well. Fred came and landed by me and walked over. He pinched my cheeks. I couldn't believe that they had witnessed it. Well, I could as they had been there before, but it was more the fact that I couldn't believe that I had forgotten they were there.

" You my boy are growing up. Awww are you embarrassed?" He cooed.

I kicked him in the shin and hid my face into Harry's hair. Luna landed as did Ginny and they walked back however they left Harrys broom with us so we could use it to get back quicker. When they had fully left I pulled Harry's head up to look at me and he smiled.

Fred's Pov

" Lunch!"

We all raced in and sat down at the table and I left two seats to my left for Harry and George. Ginny sat on my right with Luna on her left and Ron on Lunas left. Mum bustled in with seven plates of food and just then Percy walked downstairs and took a seat next to Ron.

" Where's Harry and George?"

" Probably kissing." Ginny teased.

" Er what have I missed?" Percy asked.

" Well Harry was upset about something so I carried on keeping a watch on Ginny and Luna for Harry and George took him to a side to talk to him and then George kissed him."

" On the lips." Ginny added in giggling.

" Awwww." Percy cooed playfully.

" It was sweet." Luna told Mum.

" Any idea when they will be back?"

Just then it started pouring with rain.

Georges Pov

Around fifteen minutes after they left it began to pour with rain. Harry mounted his broom and pulled me on behind him and we flew home as fast as we could and popped his broom in the shed and then we raced in. When we walked in Mum swept us into a massive hug.

" Its just so sweet." She cooed.

I looked over to see Fred and Ginny were avoiding my eyes and I knew that they had told Mum about me and Harry. Harry was once more blushing tomato red and I was too. She flicked her wand at us drying us off and bustled us into our seats.

" Fred you will regret that." I told him.

" Bring it on." He whispered.

" Done."

Harry began eating his sandwich to the left of me. He was tearing off little bits and then eating them and then ripping off some more. It seemed as if it was a rather slow technique but he seemed fine with it. He paused for a second and turned to look at me.

" Georgie aren't you going to eat?"

" What? Oh yes. I will."

I began to eat my ham sandwich still watching him though. The blue light earlier had surprised me and I had no idea what it meant but I was going to ask Percy later on tonight. I didn't think it was the appropriate lunch conversation. Harry took a swig or pumpkin juice then pushed the rest of his meal away from him.

I looked at his plate. He had only eaten three quarters of his sandwich. He still had a handful of crisps on his plate and a banana yoghurt. I leant over to talk to him not even noticing that we were the only ones who were still sat at the table.

" You know you have to eat more than that Ry."

" Really?"

" Really really."

" Fine."

He ate the rest of his sandwich but I shook my head.

" And the yoghurt. You have been going to Hogwarts for two years and you haven't put on any much needed weight. You are still too skinny."

" Not really."

" Yes you are now eat."

He began eating his yoghurt slowly. I started on my yoghurt my self and made sure he ate all of his and gladly for me he did. He looked as if he felt stuffed when he was done. I smiled kissing him on the forehead as he waited for me to finish patiently sipping at his pumpkin juice.

" Come on Harry."

" Where we going?"

" To see Percy."

I took his hand and led him upstairs and he knocked on the door and Percy answered it and ushered us in.

" Harry this is your room too you could just walk in."

" But you might be busy..."

I smirked but I had a feeling he wasn't thinking something completely different to what I was. Percy seemed to be more on the track that I was.

" I won't be." He said.

" But you get homework as well."

Percy smiled when he worked out they were thinking things completely different.

" I might but you can still walk in."

" Okay."

I had a feeling Harry wouldn't. He would knock and it was one of his main fears was making someone annoyed at him and he was worried that Percy would get annoyed at him. Percy wouldn't but he believed he would.

" Anyway what can I do for you?" Percy asked.

I sat down on Harry's bed pulling him onto my lap before turning to face him. Harry was blushing and Percy was smiling at us.

" I have a question." I said.

" Go on then."

" Well its just when I kissed Harry earlier..."

This made Harry duck his face into my shoulder in effort to hide his burning face.

" Yes?"

" Well there was a blue light and I wanted to know what it was about."

" Blue light...blue light...aha!"

" Yes?"

" The blue light was another stage of the bond being complete."

" Stages of the bond?" I asked.

" Well the first is the mixing of the memories."

" Which we did."

" Then its the first kiss."

" Also done."

" Then its I love you."

I blushed and I don't think Harry was actually listening to that one.

" The next one is to wait until the youngest bond mate is seventeen."

I blushed realising what it was.

" Er...?" Harry asked.

I leant down to whisper the answer in his ear and his eyes went wide and rolled back into his head. I looked at Percy who was smirking. Just then Fred flew through the door.

" Come on I need to show you guys something."

" What should I do with Harry?" I asked.

" He can walk and I invited him along too." Fred said.

" What I mean is that he's passed out."

" Oh what happened?"

" Percy was telling us the stages of the bonds and Harry didn't understand what Percy meant to what he said so I told him and he fainted."

" What did Percy say?"

" I said the next one is to wait until the youngest bond mate is seventeen."

" Oh. OH!"

" Er yeah and I whispered the answer to him."

" Hmm."

" Yeah."

" Shall we go and give him to Mum to look after?" Fred asked.

" Yeah and then she will force feed him." I agreed.

" Come on then hooligans." Percy said.

" Yes Sir."

" That's the second time I have ever been called sir and its weird."

" Who was the first person?" Fred asked.

" Harry."

" Oh."

We walked downstairs and left Harry to Mum though it took a while to explain why he had passed out in the first place. She had blushed when we had eventually told her and hurried us off and we followed Fred to see what he had accomplished. It was box that once Bill opened would prank him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is a new chapter for you guys. Please read and review, and if you liked it very very much, maybe you could tweet about it or something, but you don't have to. If you have any inquiries you can email me at gredandforgefan .uk or tweet me KateGredandForg **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the magnificent J.K Rowling does.  
**

Chapter two George's Pov

I had no idea how he managed to do it but Dad had persuaded Mum to let us fly muggle. It was cheaper that way as one galleon was a lot in muggle money and Dad had exchanged the money for muggle flights aswell as making fake passports for all of us. It wasn't illegal as most people flying muggle did it. However some muggle borns had a real passport.

Dad had bewitched all our bags to be lighter as there was a bag allowance. On planes you had to book seats which meant we all had certain seats. It was Fred, Me and then Harry. Percy, Ron and Ginny were behind us and Mum and Dad. We arrived at the airport two hours early and checked in. We then wandered around the muggle shops. Harry bought us all a drink from a machine. The others had refused so it was Fred, Harry and me drinking the orange fizzy thing.

" What is it?" Fred asked.

" Its called Fanta."

" Have you tried it before?" I asked.

" Hermione gave me a can her Mum sent her after christmas."

" Oh." We chorused.

We took a drink of Fanta and it was really nice. I drank the whole bottle and then Harry led us away and bought four packs of boiled sweets but he hid one pack from Freds line of sight while we payed. I was curious as to why as he passed us a bag of sweets each.

" What are the others one for?"

" When a plane takes off I heard it makes your ears pop so I got a pack each and I am going to give one to the others for them to have when we set off. I hid the other pack for when the planes going down. Fred and maybe you will eat them while we are on the plane and you will need some so these are for everyone on the way down."

" Oh."

We had twenty minutes until boarding so we went and met the others. Harry handed them a sweet each and explained what they were for and they nodded and kept a hold of their sweets. Even Ron which surprised me. Dad showed the woman the passports and we boarded the plane. Harry was sat near the window and he looked terrified.

" PLEASE WILL ALL THE PASSENGERS GET INTO YOUR SEATS AS WE ARE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF." A voice said.

We strapped ourselves in and Harry took hold of my hand and held it tight. A little too tight but I ignored it worried as to what had given him such a reaction. Fred was looking at him worriedly as well. When the plane began to speed down the runway he lay his head back and took deep breaths.

" Harry are you okay?" I asked.

" Fine." He said his voice rather high pitched.

" Harry?" Fred asked.

When the plane began to move upwards he whimpered clasping my hand. Percy kicked the back of Freds seat. I turned my head around so I could see him as did Fred. He looked slightly concerned.

" Whats up with Harry?"

" No idea."

" Harry are you okay?" He asked.

" Fine." He squeaked.

" Okay but if you want to tell me I am just behind you okay?"

" Okay."

When the plane levelled off Harry relaxed slightly. His grip lessened a little bit and he began to breath normally again and his eyes flickered to look outside the window. He smiled at me when he turned back to me.

" Fred?" Mum called across the isle.

" Yep?" He asked.

" Can you tell the others that Charlie will be meeting us at the airport hes staying as well."

" Okay."

He turned around and told Ron, Ginny and Percy and then told us even though we had already heard. Harry nodded as did I. Harry eyes kept flickering closed and he would open them and blink rapidly.

" Go to sleep Ry."

" I'm not tired." He said however he was cut off midway through by a yawn.

" Why on earth am I tired?" He asked.

" Harry you only woke up from being petrified around two weeks ago and that has dodged up your sleeping cycle. Now all you have to do is get it back to normal but go to sleep now as there will be a time change."

" Alright then."

His eyes flickered closed but he didn't open them again. His head came to rest on my shoulder and I smiled before turning to talk to Fred. He had got a whole list of pranks to test of Bill and Charlie. We didn't seem them that often now so we needed to make up for the pranks we would play on them when we did see them which meant a lot of pranks.

A few hours later we were startled out of our conversation by a voice over the intercom.

" THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO START ITS DESCENT PLEASE CHECK YOUR SEAT BELTS ARE IN TIGHT."

We checked our seat belts and I quickly handed out some more boiled sweets and woke Harry up.

" Ry come on wake up."

" Sleepy."

" I know but we are about to descend."

That woke him up and he woke up and grabbed my hand tightly and lent his head back against the seat and took deep and steady breaths. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I had no idea what had him so worried but I wanted to make sure he was fine.

When the plane finally landed we got off and blinked at the bright Egyptian sunlight. I took Harry's hand and followed Mum and Dad and everyone else to get our bags off some muggle spinning thing.

" MUM DAD!"

We turned around and there stood a smiling tanned Charlie. He hugged Mum and then Dad before turning to us. He hugged us each one by one and shook hands with Harry.

" Ah Harry nice to finally meet you in person. Its been a while since we talked."

" Yes sir."

" When did you guys talk?" I asked.

" When he asked me to take Hagrid's dragon over to Romania."

" When was this?"

" Oh er..."

Charlie seemed to realise that Harry hadn't told me about this incident and he could tell by the look on my face that I was going to be angry with Hagrid. I was what bloody dragon was he talking about? What did Harry have to do with this dragon anyway?

" Tell me."

" Around February of his first year."

" Wait wasn't that when nobody would talk to you for loosing fifty points and you were attacked in the forest?" Fred asked.

" It might have been?"

" Why was I not informed there was a dragon involved?" I asked.

" I didn't want you to be angry with Hagrid."

" I'll be having a talk with Hagrid next term."

Harry grimaced and Charlie sent him an apologetic look but he shrugged it off. We walked to a mini bus in the car park and loaded our bags in before sitting down. Harry sat by Ginny and got into a conversation with her while Charlie drove the bus to the hotel where Bill would be meeting us.

" You can't kill Hagrid you know." Fred commented.

" Why not?"

" Azkaban. You'll never see Harry that way."

" Hmm good point but I am definitely going to talk to him."

When we arrived at the hotel we had a large suite with five rooms. Charlie and Ron would be sharing. Percy and Harry. Fred and I. Ginny would have her own room while Mum and Dad obviously shared.

" Billy!" Mum shouted.

" Mum!"

" Oh its been so long. Oh and look at your hair its much too long." She said.

" Mum you saw me at Christmas and I like my hair the way it is."

" But dear..."

" Leave it Molly. Hello Bill."

" Hey Dad."

He then greeted each one of us and Harry shied away slightly when Bill came over to see him and I just held his hand and pulled him out from behind me. Bill shot me a curious look and I mouthed that I would explain it to him later.

" So where do you want to go first?" Bill asked.

" Can we go swimming?" Ginny asked.

" Of course Princess." Charlie said.

We were led to a swimming place and Fred was talking to Harry and they looked to be in a deep conversation so I went and spoke with Bill.

" What was that all about?" He asked.

" Harry was nervous about meeting you."

" Why?"

" I don't know. I found out hes spoken to Charlie before so it was probably the reason he wasn't nervous but Harry was worried you would hate him."

" Why?"

" Well your twenty four and so far hes not exactly comfortable around adult men."

" Why?"

" His Uncle use to hurt him and it even took him a while to warm up to Dad. Not that he didn't like him but he was nervous."

" What do you mean by hurt him?"

" He would slap him around when he was younger and as he got older it got worse. When he was eight he would stand on his arms, legs and stuff. When he was eight he was also hit repeatedly with a belt."

" A belt." Bill gasped.

" I know."

" Merlin."

" Hes still got the scars. Madam Pomfrey couldn't get rid of the old ones nor the ones on his wrists."

" Ones on his wrists?"

" Er nothing."

" George?"

" Nothing."

" George Fabian Weasley."

" He has a lot of scars on his wrists."

" You mean?"

" Yeah."

" How long did he do that for?"

" Three and a half years though he doesn't remember most of that time."

" Why?"

" Its a long story."

" I've got time."

" When we found out able the soul bond it was the first day of school and we were called to see Dumbledore."

" Yeah."

" Well we had to do the mixing of the memories."

" Yeah."

" Well we were both in the hospital wing for four days."

" Oh so they thought he was skiving?"

" Precisely. They thought he was doing it because hes famous. Well he hung out with Ron and Neville Longbottom for a few days until they told him to get lost."

" Ahh."

" So Harry had no friends other than Hagrid."

" Which makes him all the more loyal to Hagrid."

" I guess. He had me and Lee and Fred but he never really hung out with us as he feared being a burden. So he spent most of his time at Hagrids and he was bullied for that too."

" Which meant more scars?" Bill asked.

" Precisely. So on Halloween his enemy Malfoy said something about his parents."

" Little shit."

" Exactly. So Harry ran off into the boys toilets."

" With it being Halloween something is bound to happen."

" Yes one of the teachers let a troll in and it knocked him out and kept smashing its club against him."

" So he obviously ended up in the hospital wing."

" Yeah and he had Amnesia. Couldn't remember anything since he was eight."

" Dear Merlin he had a busy year."

" Not the half of it and this year was busier for him but I'll tell you later."

" Okay."

We got to the pool and changed our clothes into our swimming trunks. Harry kept his long sleeved t-shirt on though. Everyone swam off to the deep end and Harry kept to the middle. He made sure he could reach the bottom and his head was above the water.

Charlie swam up to him and picked him up. He held him above his head as he moved further into the deep end and he tried to wiggle free.

" DON'T!" Fred and I shouted however it was too late.

He dropped Harry into the water and he struggled trying to get up to the surface. His glasses had fallen off his face and he was beating at the water trying to get up. I dived down and pulled him out and he gulped in deep breaths of fresh air. I held onto him and swam to the edge of the pool and he crawled onto the pavement and sat there.

His eyes were streaming from all the water in them. He wiped them on the back of his hand and a minute later Fred came over with his glasses.

" Thanks."

He put them on his face and blinked as everything came into focus. He was now sat away from the edge of the water. He sniffled and I wrapped him into a hug. He lay his head on my shoulder. Mum, Dad, Ginny, Percy and Ron hadn't noticed.

" Hey Harry it's fine your safe." I whispered to him.

" I don't want to go back in. I don't have to do I?"

" No you don't Harry."

" Thank you."

" Do you want us to sit with you?" Fred asked.

" No you can go and play."

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" I'm sure."

" Harry I'm so so so sorry." Charlie apologised.

" It doesn't matter."

" I am sorry."

" Its not a problem."

We all went back into the water and Harry sat against the side of one of the changing rooms. He had his eyes closed though I couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not but didn't want to disturb him in case he was.

" What was the matter with him?" Charlie asked.

" He can't swim."

" Which explains why..."

" He wasn't going any deeper in the first place yes." Fred snapped.

" Sorry George."

" Oh for Merlin's sake I am Fred." He snapped.

He swam off to go and talk to Percy.

" Why was he wearing his t-shirt?" Charlie asked.

" He doesn't show his back." I said before I swam off after Fred.

When we got out of the pool a few hours later Harry was asleep against the changing rooms. I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

" Harry?"

" Mmm Georgie?"

" Yeah come on we need to go and get tea."

" Okay."

We all changed and Mum dried off Harry's t-shirt with a quick spell.

" Thanks Mrs Weasley."

" Its no problem dear."

Harry went and got into a conversation with Percy. I carried on chatting to Fred. We were planning on getting Charlie back first. I was glad this was a wizarding hotel as it would make it easier to prank him. We wouldn't have been able to use magical prank items at a muggle one.

" So?"

" Belching powder?"

" Check."

" Stink pellets in his room?"

" Check."

" Good lets go for tea."

Harry didn't eat much tea but I wasn't able to persuade him too either. Had the incident from earlier on affected him so badly? He spent most of the time sipping his lemonade. That night we went to bed quite early as we were planning on going sight seeing tomorrow and wanted to be up early for it.  
At half past one in the morning however I was woken up by Percy. He looked really worried and was shaking me frantically. He was looking between Fred and I but went with me anyway.

" George?"

" Yeah?"

" Good come quick."

He led me out of the door and into his room and pointed over to Harry's bed where he was thrashing about violently and whimpering in sleep. I ran over to him and slipped in next to him.

" Ry? Come on wake up."

He opened his eyes and blinked at me. He burst out crying and buried his face into my chest. I stroked his hair worriedly wondering what had gotten him so worked up that he was like this.

" Percy go sleep in my bed." I said.

He nodded and went to take my bed knowing that I would be talking to Harry for quite a while. I ran my fingers through his hair as he sniffed trying to stop his tears. He sniffed a few more times before turning to look at me.

" Sorry." He whispered.

" You're not bothering me now what is it that's got you so worked up eh?"

" Don't make me."

" Don't make you do what Harry?"

" I don't want to go back in."

" Back in where?"

He sniffed.

" Is this about the pool Harry?"

His tears were back and I pressed kisses to his thick mop. He clenched some of my shirt as I hugged him.

" Harry no ones going to make you do anything you don't want to. Okay?"

" Thanks Georgie."

" No problem. Shall we get some sleep then?"

" Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A new chapter, I am going to do one next Tuesday as well, as I have nothing else to do on that day. Nothing else at all. Please read and review and recommend if you want to.**

**PLEASE READ: Just out of curiousity, can you comment what age you think I am? Please, it is just an internal survey I am doing.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter three Georges Pov

We were shaken awake by Fred the next morning at seven o'clock according to the small blue clock on the bedside table. He motioned for me to get Harry up as well. I did so and he rolled himself out of bed onto the floor waking him up properly.  
" Come on breakfast in five minutes."

" Alright alright." I said.

I went and showered in Fred and I's room and Harry went and showered in his own. I dressed and met him before we walked downstairs to the dining room. We sat down next to each other with Fred on my other side and Ginny on his.

Harry's Pov

I got into the shower and washed my hair scrubbing away the smell of that horrid chlorine from the pool. It had a distinct smell and tasted horrible and I knew that from swallowing a whole load of it yesterday. When I was satisfied that the smell had gone I left the room and got changed before walking down to breakfast with George.

I sat down and got into a conversation with Ginny about what we might see today. I had no idea what there was Egypt except the pyramids and the river nile so that's what I said I wanted to see. She wanted to go see some of the shops and go to the beach. The shops and beach would be okay as at a beach you can lase about on the sand and no would question it. Except perhaps George.

" Right kids we will be going to see some of the pyramids today."

" Are we off into the tombs?" Percy asked.

" Maybe a few today but we will go and see some more another time."

" Fascinating."

We were sent upstairs to pack a rucksack for the day and I popped some drinks, some sun cream, a packet of plasters, a sun hat and a pair of sunglasses in my bag. I met the others downstairs and we loaded into the mini bus which was good as there were ten of us altogether.

" What do you think the tombs are going to be like?" Ginny asked me.

" I don't know. I mean at primary school we were told that if you looked on the walls there would be hieroglyphics. Also theres meant to be more than one room."

I had debated saying there was more than one chamber but had a feeling that because of the recent chamber incident it might not have been such a good idea to remind her to that.

" That sounds pretty cool."

" Yeah I think it would be. The pyramids were meant to have been built by slaves along time ago block by block would be brought along the Nile to the Pyramids and they would have to use ropes and things to get them up or at least I think that's what they said."

Ginny and I carried on talking about the pyramids all the way there. Last year Ginny had seemed sad but now she seemed perfectly happy. I was glad of it because I had been worried for her as had the rest of her family.

When we pulled to a stop I got off the bus and went and stood beside George who grabbed my hand. Ginny had gone to see Bill and Charlie and were talking to them while Percy had his fathers attention. Ron was talking to Mrs Weasley about what he had packed.

Georges Pov

I took Harry's hand as he came and stood next to me. I had no idea what these chambers in the tombs would be like but there was every chance it could be dangerous. Bill had told that to Fred and I on the way here and made us promise not to mess around. Yes they had all been explored and we were allowed in them but it still could be dangerous.

I had taken hold of Harry's hand and Charlie had taken Ginny's just in case. I had no idea what the steps would be like and I was going to walk slightly ahead of Harry to tell him if there was something he were going to trip over. Harry bent down and picked a hat out of his bag and put it on. It had a bit of material in a square shape at the back.

" Whats the material at the back for?" Fred asked him.

" Its muggle its to protect the back of your neck from the sun."

" Oh. Good idea actually."

" Yeah."

" Nervous?" I asked Harry.

" Not really just excited."

Across from us Bill was sorting something out and Mum was showing Charlie a photo which made him burst out laughing. She showed it to Ginny as well who started giggling. Percy was grinning and he shot a look at Harry.

" What is it?" I asked Harry.

" Nothing." He said in a rush.

" Really?" I said.

" Really." He said but he wasn't meeting my eyes.

" HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!" Fred shouted.

We all turned to look at him and he was staring at the photo. He looked gob smacked and then turned to glare at Harry who backed away slightly. Fred then started advancing towards him and Harry looked really nervous.

" You!"

" Er hi."

" You sent it didn't you."

" Er..."

Fred picked Harry up and flung him over his shoulder so his feet were around the area of his stomach. Harry started softly punching Fred's back.

" Let me down!"

Everyone else was watching and laughing at the scene and Harry's face had gone red. He had given up trying to get down and just started asking him to let him down. It couldn't be very comfortable to be laying your stomach on someones shoulder so I wasn't surprised that he wanted to be let down.

" Right guys stop messing about we're getting ready to go into one of the tombs."

Fred let Harry down and he stumbled before catching his footing and straightening out his glasses. I took his hand back into mine and we all turned to listen to Bill who was handing out Muggle torches to us. Harry took his and checked it worked before turning it off.

" Right you have these torches so you don't use your magic in the tombs. You're not allowed to use magic in the tombs as it reacts funny with the workings in the tomb."

" Okay."

" Right come on then and watch your footing. Oh and don't touch anything in there as there are some curses put on by ancient egyptian wizards and they can be harmful its so no one steals the pharaohs belongings come on."

I held Harry's hand tightly as we went in. Fred went before us and Ginny was behind Harry and he was whispering about bits of rock she had to watch out for on the way down and she nodded. I ran the beam of my flashlight up the walls and saw some weird markings.

" They're hieroglyphics." Harry whispered to me.

" Do you understand any of them?"

" No I can only remember K which is like a basket sort of thing with a little loop on the end."

" Like that?" I said pointing to one.

" Yeah that's a K."

" Wicked."

We carried on walking and when we got to the bottom the path was smooth and there were only bits of rock at the sides. We were led into a antechamber where there was a whole load of treasure to look at. We couldn't touch it obviously but it was amazing to see how rich these old pharaohs had been.

" Whats in there?" I asked Bill.

" That's where the pharaohs body is." He said.

" What its like on a bed or something."

" No its mummified and in a sarcophagus." Harry said.

" Really?"

" Yeah." Bill told me.

" Wicked."

" The use to do it to animals as well. They would have mummified their pets." Harry told Fred and I.

" Really what like owls?"

" I suppose wizards might have done owls but when we learnt about it in primary we were told it was cats."

" Cats?"

" They use to worship cats."

" Like you worship Lily?" Fred joked.

" I do not worship her." He said blushing.

" No but you definitely spoil her." I told him.

He didn't deny it as he knew it was true anyway. I squeezed his hand before we carried on walking into another chamber. As we went in it got colder and Harry shivered slightly. I rubbed his arm soothingly though I could tell there had been a drop too. However as Harry had literally no meat on his bones so he probably felt it more.

After we had explored the tombs we had lunch and then we went to the beach as Ginny had gotten a bit fidgety in the tombs. We had all rushed for the sea however Harry had gone in search for something and when we all went back to get something to eat as a snack he had a stick and a bucket and spade.

" What you doing?" I asked him.

" Making Hogwarts in the sand."

" Er why?"

" I don't know but I know Dudley use to do it when he went to the beach with some of his friends and parents."

" What about you?"

" I stayed with Mrs Figg."

" The woman who's a squib?"

" Yeah."

" Need any help?"

" You can if you want."

" Right."

I took the spade and started digging out a ditch a bit away from the castle. He had already finished the out line of the castle and he was now starting on adding detail to the roof with the stick really carefully. I finished digging out the ditch and then ran to the sea and filled the bucket with water.

" Whats that?" Harry asked.

" The lake."

" Thats pretty good."

" Thanks your castles amazing."

" Thanks but anyone could do it you just need a lot of patience as it falls down a bit."

" The sand is quite wet anyway."

" Yeah it was when we got here and I was glad as a bit of damp makes it easier to stick together and stay up."

I kissed his forehead as I started to draw little stick people in the sand with the stick. I drew Harry with massive glasses and his scar covered by his hair and then I drew Fred and I nearly exactly identical. I then started drawing Lee, Katie, Angelina and Alicia. Then as a last thought I added Oliver so he wasn't left out.

" KIDS TIME TO GO!" Mum shouted.

" One second Mum can I borrow the camera?" I asked.

" Yeah come and get it."

I ran over and got the camera. I took a picture of Harry's sandcastle Hogwarts with the lake and then got a picture of Harry with it and then Bill took a picture of Harry and I with it while we were holding hands. We went back to the hotel and ate and then considering it was late we went to bed.

The next day we went on a boat trip along the Nile. It was a really long ride and we spent most of the day on it before Bill took it in turns apparating us back to the mini bus and we drove back. The view along the Nile had been amazing. Harry told me how farmers use to grow their crops along the Nile and there was still some who did it. It was a really good day.

The day after we hung around the hotel meaning most people went in the pool while Harry used Hedwig to owl Luna. She was looking after Lily for her as the little cat really liked her and Luna was very good with animals. After lunch we found a games room in the hotel and decided to go in there and mess about. I beat Fred and Harry at air hockey while Harry beat me at bowling. Fred got the same score as me.

The holidays carried on like that until two days before we were meant to go back to school when we went on the plane home. Harry had been exactly like he was before on the plane and he had made sure to buy boiled sweets again even when everyone offered to buy their own.

On Harry's birthday I had given him a gift but no one else had bothered remembering how last year he had been really worried about it and didn't want one. All summer Harry had avoided going in the sea or in the pool again so he spent a lot of time taking photos of the lot of us and he made a few more sand castles and read a few books.

When we landed we took a portkey home and then we were told to go and pack our trunks and they said we were going to the leaky cauldron tomorrow to stay the night before school. Dad looked worriedly at the paper and then flooed away when he got a floo call from the ministry.

" What do you reckon that's all about?" Fred asked.

" No idea." I told him.

We walked up to our room and packed our bags easily. We then got into our own beds and fell asleep. The time difference made us exhausted.


	4. Authors Note So Sorry

HEY GUYS!

BAD NEWS. THE THING IS, MY MOTHER HAS REFUSED TO PAY THE INTERNET BILL, AND I DO NOT HAVE AN INTERNET ACCESS AT THE PRESENT MOMENT. I AM TYPING THIS ON MY BEST FRIENDS COMPUTER. CHECK HER STORIES OUT UNDER THE PEN NAME BIGCRAIC. SHE DOES 5SOS. ANYWAY, I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL HAVE INTERNET ACCESS ONCE MORE, SO I AM PUTTING THIS UP UNDER AUTHORS NOTE, JUST IN CASE. I AM SORRY FOR ANY DISAPPOINTMENT, BUT I AM WORKING ON GETTING THE INTERNET BACK, AND AS I HAVE NO OTHER ACCESS. I AM SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.

LOTS OF LOVE

PHELPSGIRLXXX

I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO MUCH! YOU DO NOT BELIEVE! LOVE YOU ALL! TALK TO YOU SOON!


	5. Chapter 4

**An: The internet is back thank God. I was going to go mad. So here is an installment of Prisoner of Azkaban soul bond series.**

**Happy Birthday to me.**

**Although it hasn't been happy.**

**I cried in chemistry.**

**And my teachers scare me.**

**Have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Four Georges Pov

The next day Ministry cars came for us at nine o'clock in the morning. There were two. In our car it was Dad, Fred, Harry and I with Hedwig and Lily obviously. The car was able to fit through gaps that Dads old ford Anglia would never have managed in a million years.

" Why do you reckon Dads worried?" Fred asked.

" It could be to do with that prisoner guy. I saw it on the front of the paper this morning and managed to read a bit before Mum snatched it away from me."

" What prisoner?" Harry asked.

" Sirius Black I think the name was. Apparently he escaped from Azkaban."

" I thought it was impossible to escape from there." Harry said.

" It is meant to be thats why everyones so worried."

" Wonder what hes going to do now he has escaped." Fred said.

" What are you kids talking about?" Dad asked.

" Oh what would happen if Rons rat escaped." Harry said quickly.

" We locked him tight in his cage this time so it should be fine and Scabbers seems under the weather so we're going to get him checked out at the magical menagerie."

" Oh." I said.

Dad turned back around and got into a conversation with the driver. We both turned to look at Harry. He was stroking Lily through the door to the cat carrier.

" How did you come up with a lie so quickly?" Fred asked.

" No idea."

" Anyway now we are no longer on holiday I need a word with you Harry."

" What is it?"

" This dragon why didn't you tell me about it?"

Fred turned to listen as well.

" Well...?"

" I thought about it..."

" And?" Fred asked.

" I was scared that you wouldn't let me go and see Hagrid anymore."

" I am seriously considering it." I said.

Harry turned away and rested his head against the window. He was staring out of it at the trees as we passed and Fred nudged me. I turned to look at him with my eyebrow raised. He indicated to Harry as if telling me to cheer him up. Harry did look really sad but his safety was important. If Hagrid was going to get dragons from Merlin knows where then it was risking Harrys safety.

" Harry."

He turned to look at me and I was startled to see he had tears in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug which was pretty awkward as were still strapped in. He lay his head on my shoulder and I felt a few tears leak from his eyes. I was glad there was a screen between us and Dad who was sat with the driver.

" Harry I will still let you visit Hagrid."

" Thanks Georgie."

" But..."

" But what..."

" He has to promise not to bring any harmful animals to you."

" Are you going to talk to him about that?"

" Yeah I will."

" Okay."

When we got to the leaky cauldron we put our trunks into our rooms. Hermione was also here and she had offered so share a room with Ginny. They were pretty good friends so they went with it and they went off into the alley giggling. Fred, Harry and I walked into gambol and japes at started wondering about looking for different pranks for when we went back to Hogwarts. Percy was head boy which meant of course we had to make it as difficult for him as possible. I mean its the rules.

Harry had wandered off looking for other pranks when we turned round he was gone and we found him with Ron trying to get something out from under the bin outside the quality quidditch supplies. Harry managed to get hold of something and he passed it to Ron who nodded to him before walking off.

" What was that?" I asked.

" Scabbers ran off from Ron and I was helping get him back."

" Oh don't wander off Harry."

" Sorry."

I took his hand and led him into Flourish and Blotts as we needed to buy our books for the upcoming year. Mum had taken Ron to buy his own wand from Ollivanders so Dad was with Ginny. Lockhart had left at the end of last year when he was asked to go after Ginny which revealed him as a fraud to the public and he was now hated and no one had really kept the books.

" I wonder who the new defense teacher is going to be." Harry said.

" I hope its someone good." Fred commented.

" Yeah I mean Quirrell was crap and Lockhart was a ponce."

" Third time lucky hopefully."

" Lets hope."

We bought our books and Harry bought us ice-creams from Fortescues. We ate them happily walking along and stopped outside quality quidditch supplies when we saw the prototype for the new firebolt. It was amazing.

" I heard the irish side has put in an order of seven for the world cup." Some boy was telling his dad.

" They're amazing." Harry gasped.

" You can say that again." Fred stated.

I looked at my watch and saw it was five in the afternoon already. These brooms were amazing. They were sleek and shiny and there wasn't a single flaw on it. It was amazing. We just stood there for nearly twenty minutes staring at it until Dad came and pulled us back to the leaky cauldron.

" Come on kids."

" Dad did you see it? It was beautiful." Fred said.

" Come on." Dad said smirking.

We went back to the leaky cauldron for tea and we were joined by Hermione and we made our way through three delicious courses. When we were done Mum sent us to bed saying we would be getting up early and the ministry cars were coming to pick us up again.

Harry's Pov

" Harry can you get Ron's rat tonic from the parlor?" Percy asked me.

" Sure."

I walked down and stopped when I heard raised voices coming from Mr and Mrs Weasley's room. I was going to carry on but then I heard my name in their conversation and I paused.

" He has the right to know!" Mr Weasley argued.

" Arthur the truth would terrify him!"

" He needs to know hes ended up in the forbidden forest before now and he can't do that this year."

" We don't even know Sirius Black is after Harry!"

" Molly the guards said hes been talking in his sleep for months. Hes at Hogwarts."

" What have they got at Hogwarts protecting the children?"

" Dementors at the entrances but Dumbledore's not happy he doesn't like dementors."

" If they save Harry..."

" Then I will never say another word against them."

" Lets get some sleep."

" Alright."

I ran the rest of the way to the Parlor and found the rat tonic underneath the table. Percy was looking for his head boy badge. As I passed I saw George and Fred had it and had changed it to say Bighead boy. I forced a laugh before going to the room I was sharing with them.

When they came in half an hour later I pretended to be asleep as they got into their own beds. They fell asleep and I just lay there. Suddenly everything made sense. The reason they had wanted us to use the ministry cars was so that we wouldn't be out in the open so Sirius Black couldn't get me.

I sighed before turning over. Did they think I wasn't capable of handling it? I had managed Voldemort three times and one of them was when I was a baby even if it was my mum who had done it. Still two times was pretty good. Especially seen as I am only thirteen.

" I'm not going to die." I whispered.

" That's the spirit dear." The mirror murmured.

I tossed and turned for hours that night. I wanted to tell someone what I had heard. It was eating away at me all last night and by telling someone else I knew that the worry would be dimmed slightly. But who? George...or would he worry too much. Justin maybe? I sighed. I had no idea who to tell.

The next morning still had the day back rush. Our bags were packed except for the pyjamas from last night but they were packed quickly. We got dressed and headed down to breakfast which was given to us by a smiling Tom. We all thanked him and tucked in. I actually ate near enough all of it.

" How much did you sleep last night Harry?" Percy asked.

" Not much."

" Its kind of obvious you have massive bags under your eyes."

" Lets just hope George doesn't notice."

We got into the cars and I were in a car with Fred, George, Mr Weasley and Percy again and I easily realised Mr Weasley was meant to be making sure I am safe until I get on the train. Before we got on the train Mr Weasley pulled me to one side.

" Harry there is some within the Ministry who wishes for me not to tell you this..."

" Mr Weasley its fine I already know."

" How?"

" I overheard you and Mrs Weasley talking about it last night."

" Harry Black killed twelve muggles and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew with one curse. All the found of Pettigrew was a finger he is dangerous whatever you hear can you promise me you won't go looking for Black?"

" Mr Weasley why would I want to look for someone who wants to kill me?"

" ARTHUR HURRY ITS MOVING!"

I was helped onto the train by George who kissed my head before he went to sit with the chasers, Fred and Lee. I looked for an empty compartment but all I could find was one with a lone man sat in it so I sat down and was joined fifteen minutes later by Hermione, Hannah, Susan and Justin.

" I need to tell you guys something."

It took twenty minutes to explain and by the time I had done the girls were really pale and Justin was going through a list of swear words until Hermione gave him a look and then motioned at the sleeping Professor whos name we learned to be Professor R. .

We bought our food from the trolly when it came around and ate it fairly quickly. The train began to stop a few hours later and Justin stood up and I could hear his stomach rumbling.

" Finally I'm starving."

" We can't be there yet." Hermione said checking her watch.

" I think someones coming aboard." Hannah said her voice cracking.

The lights flicked off and Hermione got up to shut the door however before she arrived it swang open making her gasp before she quickly sat down. A hooded figure entered the room and entered. The room turned cold. The thing which I came to realise was a dementor drew in a shuddering breath taking in more than air from its surroundings.

I shuddered. My breath caught in my chest as it took another breath. The room was spinning. The compartment faded and my eyes rolled back up into my head and I collapsed but before I did a woman's scream filled my brain. The voice sounded oddly familiar though I was sure I had never heard it before.

" HARRY!"

" Wake up." A soft voice said.

" Come on Harry wake up."

Someone was slapping the side of my face gently and I opened my eyes. I saw blond long hair before I was helped to sit up and my glasses were pressed back to my face. I jumped when a snap echoed through the air and saw that Professor Lupin was breaking some chocolate into pieces.

" Eat it will help excuse me I need to speak with the driver." He said handing me a bit of chocolate.

He came back a few minutes later in which nobody said anything. He handed out the rest of the chocolate to them and then turned to me.

" Eat I haven't poisoned it."

I bit into it and was pleasantly surprised to feel a warmth that spread to my fingers tips and to my toes. I finished the chocolate off and then turned back to the conversation.

" Are you OK Harry?" Susan asked.

" I'm fine."

" Do you want me to go and get George?" Hermione wondered.

" No he will worry unnecessarily."

" Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

" Perfectly sure. Who screamed by the way?"

" No one screamed Harry." Hermione told me.

" Oh."

" What was that?" Justin asked.

" It was a dementor." I said.

" That's right their the guards of Azkaban." Lupin said.

When we got out of the train it was pouring with rain and we pulled our cloaks right over our heads and legged it to the carriages. When we got out again the rain was still pouring.

" Potter! Potter is it true you fainted! I heard Bones and Abbott talking about it! Is it true?"

" Is there a problem here?" Lupin asked coming from the next carriage along.

Malfoy huffed before beckoning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. We entered the entrance hall. The hall was dripping wet but still quite warm. Puddles were on the ground which I knew would make Filch moan.

" Potter! Granger! This way please." McGonagall shouted.

We walked over to her while the others were rushed on. We were led into a side room and a few moments later she came in and closed the door behind her.

" Professor Lupin said you were taken ill on the train Potter."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in.

" Oh its you is it. What dangerous things have you been up to this time?"

" It was a dementor Poppy."

" Dementors around a school affecting those who are already delicate."

" I'm not delicate."

" Of course not."

" What does he need a night in the hospital wing?"

" I'm fine."

" Well he at least needs some chocolate."

" Professor Lupin already gave me some. He gave some to all of us."

" So we finally have a defense teacher who knows their remedies."

" Okay then."

Madam Pomfrey left.

" Now you two want to do all the lessons am I right?"

" Yes ma'am." We chorused.

" We got permission from the Ministry but only for one time turner which means you will have to share can you do that?"

" Yes ma'am."

" This means Potter that you won't be having as many classes with the Hufflepuffs."

" Okay ma'am."

" Okay then lets get to the feast."

When we walked in the sorting was already over and we took the only two places at the Gryffindor table they were between George and Ginny. We sat down and George pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

" Is it true about the dementor Ry?"

" I'm fine Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate."

" Good." He said pressing another kiss to my temple.

" Start of term notices I wish to announce. Mr Filch added some more band items and they are on his office door if you wish to view them.

Professor Lupin has kindly taken the post of Defense against the Dark Arts and at the end of last term Professor Kettleburn retired in order to spend some more time with his remaining limbs and I am glad to say that the spot is to be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.

Also as you will have gathered by the search of the train that dementors will be at every school entrance. They are there to protect us from Sirius Black however a word of caution. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving and they will not listen to excuses and they can't even be fooled by invisibilty cloaks. However happiness can be found in the darkest of times as long as one remembers to turn on the light.

Now on with the feast."

When he said about invisibility cloaks his eyes skimmed over to me and they twinkled. Everyone turned away from him and started eating. I was too tired to really. I ate a bit of chicken and half a slice to treacle tart before laying my head on Georges shoulder exhausted.

" You okay Harry?" He asked.

" Just tired."

" Did you get enough sleep last night?"

" Not much."

" Is there something the matter?"

" I'll tell you later."

" I'll hold you to that."

" I know."

I closed my eyes. I opened them every few minutes so I didn't fall fully asleep. George was talking to Fred and Lee while Hermione was talking to Ginny. When the feast was over we were dismissed and we all headed up to the common room.

" Where you sleeping tonight Ry?" George asked.

" With you if thats okay. You don't have to..."

" No come on."

We walked upstairs and I was surprised to see my pyjamas in his dorm as well as Liam. I changed quickly before taking my glasses off and collapsing onto the bed.

" Harry are you going to tell me what was the matter in the hall?"

" Can I tell you in the morning I'm sleepy."

" Go to sleep then."

He slipped in beside me and I curled myself up into a ball. He hugged me into his chest and I inhaled his familiar scent before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You know what guys, I think I might make Tuesday's my official update days. I have updated this for the past three weeks on a Tuesday, and it just makes sense. I don't have any too demanding lessons on Wednesdays, so yeah, perfect time. Please read and review and maybe recommend this to a friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter five Georges Pov

I woke up at quarter past six and half an hour later I woke up Harry. He blinked at me sleepily and then tried to bury his head under the pillow but I pulled it off him.

" Come on Ry we got to get ready."

" Fine fine." He grumbled.

He got dressed and I jumped on Fred's bed scaring the crap out of him. I then shook Lee awake and after we were all dressed we headed down to breakfast. We sat down and Harry turned to talk to Hermione who had passed him his timetable and I took a double look when I saw it.

**Divination 9 o'clock**

**Muggle Studies 9 o'clock**

**Arithmacy 9 o'clock**

" Er Harry I think they might have messed up your time table."

" No its fine." He said checking it over.

" But you can't be in three classes at once."

" I've sorted it with Professor McGonagall."

" But..."

" Can you pass me the butter?" He said cutting me off.

I passed it to him and shook my head knowing he wasn't going to tell me.

" What was the matter with you last night?"

" Your Dad told me Sirius Blacks after me." He whispered.

" WHAT!"

" Shush that's what he said."

" But..."

" I know but your Dad seems to think I might try and go after him."

" Why? You don't have a death wish, do you?"

"No. That's what I thought."

" Come on Harry."

" Coming Hermione see you later Georgie." He said pressing a kiss to my forehead and then running off after Hermione.

" Sirius Black is after Harry." Fred said.

" Yeah."

" Merlin when is that kid going to have a normal year?"

" No idea."

" Knowing his luck never."

" Too right. I have a feeling I am going to be a jumble of nerves by the time he finishes Hogwarts."

" Good luck."

" Thanks Fred."

Harry's Pov  
Hermione and I went to Arithmacy. When that was ended we were going back to do Muggle studies and when that was done we were going to do Divination and we had that class with the Hufflepuffs and I knew that Hannah and Susan had taken the class but Justin was taking Arithmacy with us instead.

Arithmacy was very interesting. Professor Vector explained to us about the basics of Arithmacy which I already knew as Percy had let me borrow book of it. After that we went back into a spare classroom and went back and did Muggle Studies. Today we had the introductory.

" Muggles are fascinating. They had learned to live a full and happy life without magic." Professor Burbage told us.

When that lesson was done we did Divination. We were doing tea leaves and it seemed to me as if the lesson was pointless. If you didn't have the gift to see the future then a lot of the stuff like crystal ball reading was pointless. Also Professor Trelawney seemed as if she was a fraud.

I was sat opposite Hermione and we were looking into each others tea cups trying to understand the soggy brown stuff. Hermiones looked like it had a book in it and it didn't surprise me. Hermione and I were both shocked when we found out books would be useless in the subject but were confused when she told us our books were important to learn some of the signs. They weren't useless then were they?

" My dear let me have a look at your tea cup." She said to me.

Hermione passed it to her and Trelawney peered into it before giving a high pitched scream and collapsed into her seat at the front. Parvati Patil ran forward and looked in the mug but still looked confused.

" Professor what is it?" Dean Thomas asked.

" He has the grim." She whispered shakily.

" The grin whats the grin?"

" Not the grin you idiot the grim its a giant dog that's the omen of death." Ernie Macmillan said.

" Class dismissed." She whispered.

We all packed up our bags and left and Hermione and I got into a conversation about how the lesson was completely useless. After divination we had transfiguration and we were learning about Animagi. I had already taught myself about them as I found them interesting. Being able to change into an animal seemed awesome and useful as well.

At lunch we ate in the great hall and I was tired already. We had defense against the dark arts. Professor Lupin turned up five minutes after the bell and he looked a lot better now that he seemed to have had a few square meals.

" You can put your books away we will be having a practical lesson." He said.

We all exchanged looks and put our books away. We had never had a practical lesson before unless you counted when our old teacher the royal ponce also known as Gilderoy Lockhart had set a cage of pixies free and made Hermione, Justin, Susan, Hannah and I put them away.  
Professor Lupin led us out of the classroom and we followed him speculating on what the lesson was going to be about. I was nervous but excited at the same time about it. What would it be.

" Loony Loopy Lupin. Loony Loopy Lupin." Peeves sang.

" I'd take that gum out of the key hole or Mr Filch will be angry Peeves."

Peeves ignored him.

" Remember this spell its useful."

He pointed his wand at Peeves.

_" Waddiwassi."_

The piece of gum shot out of the key hole and up one of Peeves nostrils and he zoomed away cursing.

" Awesome sir."

" Thank you Dean. Shall we proceed."

We entered the staff room where a wardrobe stood in the middle of the room rattling.

" Now can anyone tell me whats in there?" He asked.

Hermione and I's hands shot up into the air.

" Hermione?"

" Its a boggart."

" Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

We both put our hands up again.

" Harry?"

" Nobody knows what its like when its alone. However when it is before a person it turns into the thing they fear most. That's what makes them so terrifying."

" Correct couldn't have put it better myself."

We all stared at the wardrobe.

" We are lucky there is a simple charm to repel a boggart does anyone know what it is?"

Hermione and I raised our hands again.

" Hermione?"

"_ Riddikulus."_

" Correct. We have an advantage though. Do you know what it is?"

We both raised our hands and he looked around the room to see if anyone else had an answer first.

" Harry?"

" As there is so many of us it will get confused and unsure which form to take for example if it turns into half of something it won't scare people."

" Correct. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Now when its your turn with the boggart you have to think of something in your head that will amuse you and then say the charm and that should happen to the boggart."

I thought about my fears but I was unsure what my fear was. I was scared of a lot of things but what was my worst?

" Is everyone ready? Now form a line."

We got into a line and it went Neville, Parvati, Ron, me, Hermione and so on. Neville turned into Snape and he forced him into his grandmothers clothes making us all laugh. Parvati's was a giant snake but she turned it into a clown. Rons turned into a spider and he took the legs of it and it was my turn.

The boggart started changing. I gasped as did everyone else in the room. It was my uncle beating a bloody and unconscious George. George looked dead and then my uncle then turned to me and advanced towards me the belt glimmering in his hand. I collapsed to my knees tears streaming down my face.

" No." I whispered.

"_ Riddikulus!_" A voice shouted.

" Harry?" A soft voice asked and I recognised it as Hermione. Tears were running down my cheeks. Was George really dead? He couldn't be could he? I had seen him this morning. Surely he wasn't...right?

" Hermione can you go and get the twin that was he will be in transfiguration."

" Yes sir."

Hermione's Pov

Everyone watched as Harry collapsed to the floor staring at the broken looking body of George and tears started screaming down his face. Professor Lupin dismissed everyone and told me to fetch the twin who that was. I ran to the transfiguration and knocked on the door.

" Miss Granger? What is it? Are you okay?" She asked taking in my worried face.

" We need George. Professor Lupin said to come and get him."

" Okay."

She turned back to her class.

" George you are needed take your things."

He collected his things and then came over and looked shocked to see me there.

" Hermione what is it?"

" It's Harry."

" Whats up with him?"

" He...he...just come on."

We ran down the corridor and made it back to the staff room where Lupin was trying to comfort a crying and shaking Harry. George dropped his bag and ran over to him.

Harry's Pov

" Ry?"

" Georgie?"

" Yeah its me whats the matter?"

I didn't answer and just cried into his shoulder as he hugged me stroking my hair. I continued to cry my body shaking with my sobs. He just held me as he cried.

" Harry whats the matter?"

" You were dead. You were dead." I sobbed.

" What happened?" He asked Professor Lupin.

" We were doing boggarts and he went against it. It turned into a very fat man with a giant moustache whipping you with a belt. The man then advanced on Harry."

" Oh Ry I'm here. We're both safe." He whispered to me.

He picked me up and I just carried on crying. I grabbed onto his t-shirt reassuring myself that he was indeed real. He rocked me from side to side before we left the room and Hermione followed behind us leaving a confused Professor Lupin in the staff room.

Remus's Pov  
I walked to dinner and sat down to the left of the Headmaster. I looked across to the Gryffindor table and saw that only one of the red headed twins was there and he was talking to a boy who just had to be Rick Jordan's son. They look near enough identical. Rick Jordan was a Gryffindor two years older than us. He had been the commentator for quidditch.

" Professor?" I asked.

" My dear Remus its Albus."

" Albus?"

" Yes?"

" I had a class of third years this afternoon and we were doing boggarts and Harry had a go and I expected it to be Voldemort..."  
" Alas Harry isn't scared of him. What was it?"

" It turned into a whale of a man whipping one of the Weasley twins with a belt before the man turned on him."

" Oh dear." He said.

" What was it?"

" I had placed Harry with Lily's sister and her husband and son and in his first year I found out he was abused but I sent him back for a week the summer before his second year and I thought everything would be okay."

" You sent him back!"

" Yes he was meant to be meeting George everyday as well as his twin brother Fred but he wasn't allowed and after four days we had to get him out."

" What happened to him?"

" He was badly abused and both him and George were unconscious."

" Why was George unconscious?"

" Him and Harry are soul mates."

" Soul mates?"

" Soul mates."

" Already I mean hes thirteen!"

" Yes he found George on platform nine and three quarters."

" Are they the only soul mates just so I know for future reference?"

" There's another Gryffindor pair. Katie Bell and Lee Jordan."

" The one who looks like Rick?"

" That's the one. Keep an eye on them. They're the only ones."

" Alright."

" Good good."

George's Pov An Hour Earlier

Harry was still crying in my shoulder as I carried him down the hallway. I continued whispering soothing words in his ear and his tears slow down but he kept a vice grip on my t-shirt but I didn't mind. Hermione followed behind with our bags. We got to the common room and I said the password and the fat lady portrait swings open to emit us.

Hermione stopped in the living room and placed our bags in a corner before leaving as she understood that I would want to talk to him alone for a while. She knew we would get the bags back eventually. We walked up to my dorm and I closed the curtains around us as we sat on the bed.

He looked up to face me and I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back softly. When we broke apart I lay down and he laid his head on my chest with his ear to my heart listening to my heartbeat. I stooped my head down to whisper into the ear not against my chest.

" I'm here Harry. I'm not going anywhere I swear to you."

" Promise?"

" Promise."

" Good." He murmured sleepily.

We eventually fell asleep like that.

The next day I had defense and we were doing boggarts as well as we had never gone over them and they were definitely on the owl paper for defense. I put my hand up before we get into a line to start. Professor Lupin took a look at me and nodded. I ran out of the classroom and came back a few minutes later with Harry and Katie who was there for Lee.

Harry and Katie went and stood by Professor Lupin. People looked at them confused for a moment however the boggart was more of a pressing matter. In the end I got to have a go with the boggart after Fred. Fred stepped up to the boggart and it became a dead body and it took a few moments to work out it was me.

" Selfish prats worst fear is his own death." A slytherin said and I noticed it was a new girl.

" Thick idiot its not him its his twin brother er I think its George who's the boggart and the one facing it is Fred. I think." Alicia said.

" Oh."

Fred was staring at it. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned round and saw it was me. He looked between us and grabbed my wrist checking for a pulse before he turned back to the boggart.

_" Riddikulus."_

It turned into fireworks. I stepped up next and it turned into two dead people instead of one. Fred and Harry. Fred placed a hand on my shoulder and Harry came over and took my hand and I nodded before looking back to the boggart.

_" Riddikulus."_

It turned into a dancing Harry, Fred and I. It looked ridiculous and made me laugh as well as everyone else. It was Alicia's go next but she over came it quickly. Harry let go of my hand and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. We managed to get through everyone.

" Sir why was Harry Potter and another girl in this room for a couple of minutes?" A hufflepuff asked.

" We had...a bit of difficulty with Harry's boggart and we didn't one to make the mistake again."

" Oh my younger sister Megan told me about that. He broke down crying."

" Thank you Miss Jones." Lupin says in a clipped tone.

" Sorry sir."

When the lesson ended we went to dinner and Harry smiled at me before turning back to his sausages and mash. I looked around and placed some carrots on his plate raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed and started eating and them and I turned back to Fred.

" At least we know Harry's not going to waste away now."

" Yep."


	7. Chapter 76

**AN: Another update, please read and review. Oh and I would appreciate it if you would recommend it to a friend. Thanks people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter six Georges Pov

" George!"

" Fred what is it?"

" There's something wrong with the map."

" What is it?"

" Come and look."

I ran over to him and sat down opposite him and he passed me the map and I stared at it. It was blank.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have clues for you.

THE HEIR OF ONE OF THE MARAUDERS HAS RETURNED TO HOGWARTS AND THE MAP SHOULD BE HIS! WORTHY PRANKSTERS WE HAVE SOME CLUES FOR YOU AND YOU NEED TO RETURN THE MAP TO ITS HEIR OR IT WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU AGAIN!

1) The heir has been here a few years in the house of never fears.

2) The heir is the son of Prongs and his time without the map prolongs.

3) The heir is close to the both of you the younger most of the two.

We both turned to look at each other and Fred nodded before running off and getting some parchment, some ink and a quill. He sat back down and we studied the clues on the map.

" Right so the heir has been here a few years."

" That means a second or third year."

Fred wrote it down.

" Its a male."

He wrote that down too.

" He's close to us."

He wrote it down.

" Okay so he's close to us and in either his third or second year." Fred said.

" How many seconds and thirds are we close to?"

" Well there's Justin, Ron, Harry and we have talked to to Dean a few times." Fred commented.

" Okay well we can obviously exclude Ron."

" Yeah otherwise we would be heirs as well."

" Harry, Justin or Dean?"

We read over the clues again.

" Harry." I said.

" How do you know?" He asked.

" He's closer to the younger two which means me and a wizard or witch would have had to made it and the other two are muggle borns."

" Good point shall we go and show him?"

" Yep."

We walked down to the common room and pulled Harry from his homework. He had a massive set off books spread out in front of him. We led him to our dorm and we all sat down on Fred's bed.

" Hey I need to finish that homework." He protested.

" It will only take a few minutes in here."

" Fine."

" Look at this move slightly away." Fred said and Harry did as he was told.

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I said.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have clues for you.

THE HEIR OF ONE OF THE MARAUDERS HAS RETURNED TO HOGWARTS AND THE MAP SHOULD BE HIS! WORTHY PRANKSTERS WE HAVE SOME CLUES FOR YOU AND YOU NEED TO RETURN THE MAP TO ITS HEIR OR IT WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU AGAIN!

1) The heir has been here a few years in the house of never fears.

2) The heir is the son of Prongs and his time without the map has prolongs.

3) The heir is close to the both of you the younger most of the two.

" Who's the heir?" Harry asked.

" One second. Mischief Managed." Fred said.

I passed Harry the map.

" Tap your wand on it and say I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map to Prongs's heir.

Mr Moony says: Good luck new young marauder heir and cause mischief and mayhem wherever you go.

Mr Prongs says: Hello son. Good luck with my map and thank the two who gave it to you.

Mr Padfoot says: Good luck Prongslet. May the map guide you on your adventures.

Mr Wormtail says: Go adventure with the map.

Harry looked up to us and hugged Fred tight before he turned and hugged me.

" Thank you. So much."

" Its your map." Fred said.

" That's right."

" Wait hold up!" Fred said.

" What?"

" If Prongs is James Potter we are 25% closer to finding out who the others are."

" You're right!"

" Good luck with that I have tons of homework."

Harry's Pov

A few days later we had our first care of magical creatures lesson. We were working with Hippogriffs. Hippogriffs are beautiful creatures with stormy grey feathers and hair. It was part bird part horse and once you got over the shock of seeing them they were beautiful.

" Who wants to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked.

No one volunteered and Hagrid looked a bit upset so I stepped forward.

" Good man Harry good man."

" No Harry remember your tea leaves!" Lavender cried.

" Lets try you with Buckbeak." Hagrid said.

" Okay."

I climbed over the fence of the paddock passing my bag to Hermione who took it from me happily. I landed with a soft thump and turned back to the beautiful animal.

" Okay Harry what you have to do it approach him carefully. Make sure not to blink too much as they won't trust you too much if you do that."

I walked halfway carefully not blinking at all.

" Now bow to him."

I bowed carefully still not blinking. Buckbeak bent down into a bow.

" Go and pat his beak Harry."

I did so.

" He might let you fly him now."

Hagrid popped me onto Buckbeaks back and slapped his hind quarters. Buckbeak began running before he took off his giant wings flapping near my legs. We flew a few times around before we landed.

" Right now class before the rest of you have a go you need to listen to this. Never insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do."

" Yes Hagrid." Everyone chorused.

Neville was working with a hippogriff that refused to bend its knees and so Neville was running back over and over again trying to get him to bow to him. Malfoy was working with Buckbeak while I talked to Hagrid about the lessons.

" Yes your not very dangerous at all are you, you ugly brute."

It happened in a flash of steely talons. Buckbeak reared back onto his back legs and brought one of his talons down on Malfoy's arm which he had flung up in front of his face to protect it.

" Ah my arm its killed me its killed me." He moaned.

" Someone open the gate I need to get him to the hospital wing."

Hermione and I rushed over and opened the gate. It was really weird being in two places at once as I could feel the knowledge from what I was learning right now in Ancient Runes enter my brain and it just felt weird but I payed it no heed wanting to keep focused on the lesson.

" No one tell George about that flight." I told Hannah, Hermione, Susan and Justin.

" Why?" Hannah asked.

" He was upset when he found out that Hagrid had gotten a dragon."

" When was this?"

" Oh I forgot to tell you guys. It was in my first year. He got it off Quirrell who got him drunk and made him tell him about how to get past Fluffy so I took Norbert the dragon to the top of the Astronomy tower and gave it to Charlies friends. Charlie is Georges older brother who works with Dragons in Romania. Well I took Norbert to them but I was caught which made me have that detention and lose those fifty points."

" God I bet George was angry at Hagrid." Justin said.

" Yeah." I told him.

" Er who's God?" Hannah asked.

" Oh God is from a muggle religion. He created the world in seven days according to Genesis which is a part of a book called the Bible which is their holy book and seriously Justin you shouldn't speak the lords name in vain."

" Yeah the ten commandments." Hermione agreed.

" Come on you two you will be sat with us at lunch and I want to hear more about this God." Susan said.

On the third of October we were practicing for our quidditch game the next week. Fred and George were dive bombing each other on their brooms. Oliver came out and screamed at them.

" We aren't playing Slytherin!" He cried.

" Why not?" I asked.

" Their excuse is that their seekers arm is still not fixed. We're playing Hufflepuff instead!"

" Theirs nothing wrong with his arm." I growled.

" We know that but we're playing Hufflepuff instead."

" Hufflepuff is a pushover. Harry caught the snitch in five minutes last time we played them."

" Its not a laughing matter! You're not taking it seriously!" He cried.

" We are taking it seriously Oliver. Seriously." Fred said looking startled.

The next few days passed and I was getting trailed by Oliver. He kept going on about Cedric Diggory who would be playing seeker for Hufflepuff. In one incident he made me late for Defense.

" Sorry I'm late Professor..."

Snape was at the front of the class.

" Sit down Potter. Five points from Gryffindor."

" Wheres Professor Lupin?"

" I told you to sit down ten points from Gryffindor. He's ill."

" Is it bad?" I said sitting down.

" Nothing life threatening now let me get on with my lesson."

" Yes sir."

" Right we were going to a practical lesson but apparently some of you are too weak to face a boggart right Potter."

" That's not fair!" I said.

" Ten points from Gryffindor. Now Professor Lupin has left no record of what you have done so far."

" Please sir we have done kappas, redcaps, boggarts and we're about to start Hinkypunks."

" Quite Miss Granger. I was merely commenting on his lack of organization. Today we will be doing Werewolves."

" But Professor..."

" Shut up Miss Granger. Do you have to shout out all the time or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all. Turn to page 394."

Hermione had tears glistening in her eyes and I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly when Snape wasn't looking. She smiled at me as we opened our books. Snape started talking about werewolves and for the rest of the lesson we kept our heads down not wanting to loose anymore points than I already had for Gryffindor.

When the lesson ended we were set two rolls of parchment on the differences between werewolves and animagi and the normal wolf. That was easy. It was in the book and I had bought the third year book in the middle of my second year and read it when I was in Egypt.

The next morning I woke up in my dorm at five thirty. I was hugging Liam to my chest and he had a charm on him to make him invisible to anyone but me and George. Lee and Fred knew I had him as well though. They had been out late playing a prank last night and I felt strange having to wait in his bed so I had come to my own.

I sighed getting up before heading down to breakfast. I carried my broom with me and I looked outside to see it was dreadfully stormy. I sighed the worst quidditch conditions and I had left my contacts at the Burrow. Just what I needed. Hermione came down twenty minutes after eight and the rest of the team had come in at half past. I had been in the hall since six and had made my way through five cups of tea when they came in.

" How long have you been here?" Alicia asked.

" Since six."

" Merlin what were you doing up that early?" Angelina asked.

" Dunno woke at half five got dressed and headed down here."

" Oh."

We ate the rest of our food in comfortable silence all of us worrying about what the match would hold especially considering the fact that the weather was so bad. It would affect our game and not in a good way at all. At ten we headed out for the pitch.

Oliver said his speech and we all didn't hear much of it over the roaring wind. When he finished speaking we left the warm changing rooms and headed out. I gripped my nimbus 2000 tightly in my hand and sighed. We shot off into the air and I tried to look for the snitch yet I couldn't see a thing.

I circled around and had to swerve a few times to avoid hitting people. I didn't even know whether the people were on the opposing team or not. An hour in Oliver called for a time out and we all gathered under a large umbrella and Hermione rushed over.

" Harry give me your glasses."

I did as she said.

" Impervius now they'll repel water."

Oliver looked as if he could kiss her.

" Thanks 'Mione."

" Good luck." She said slipping away.

" Lets go team!" Oliver cried.

We got back into the air and I swooped around looking for the snitch. I hadn't seen it all game. I circled the pitch looking for it. I rose higher and higher looking for the snitch. A crack of lightning lit up a box of seats far below me and I caught sight of a big black dog. The grim.

I could hear the crowd still screaming below. I flew higher and higher until the screams suddenly fell silent and I couldn't even hear the roaring of the wind anymore. What was happening? Why couldn't I hear anything. Why? Suddenly a wave of cold came over me but it was a different sort of cold. Cold fear not cold weather wise.

I knew that cold from the compartment on the train. I would know that cold for years to come. I looked down to see hundreds of dementors below me in a circle. Oh god no. Not now. Not now. I need to finish this match. I need to win so we can win the cup at the end of the year. Oliver's last year.

" NO NOT HARRY NOT HARRY!"

The voice was screaming in my head.

" TAKE ME INSTEAD! DON'T TAKE HARRY!"

She was sacrificing herself.

" NO PLEASE NO!"

My grip on my broom loosened.

" HARRY!"

I let go of the broom fully and fell.

George's Pov

Diggory had caught the snitch but people were now screaming in fear. I looked up just in time to see Harry hit the ground. No not him. Not him. He just lay there on the pitch. Not moving. I flew down as did the rest of the team. Oliver looked defeated as he realised we had lost the match.

We all surrounded Harry. Dumbledore was busy sending some silver stuff at the dementors. Harry still wasn't moving and the girls had begun crying. I was in shock there was no way he could be dead. He couldn't be.

Dumbledore hurried over and looked at Harry. He conjured a stretched and levitated him onto it. We followed him at a slower rate watching Harry be taken away. He was still not moving.

" Hes dead isn't he?" I whispered.

" No George I don't think he is." Fred replied.

" But he's so still..."

" I think hes unconscious come on we'll go and see."

We all hurried up to the hospital wing except Oliver who walked to the showers instead. He seemed to be in a daze so we let him go. We burst into the hospital wing and turned to Madam Pomfrey.

" Hes fine just unconsious."

" Why though?"

" Attacked by dementors again."

" Merlin!"

Just then the doors swung open again and Hermione, Hannah, Justin and Susan ran in. The girls were shaking as they turned to look at us. We shook our heads relieved. He wasn't dead. He was going to be fine.

" His broom flew into the whomping willow." Hermione said holding out the pieces and I knew Harry would want them. I told Hermione so and she nodded and kept a hold on them. It was twenty minutes later when he came around. He sat abruptly making Alicia gasp.

" What happened?"

" You fell off your broom." Justin said.

" I meant the match. Who won?"

" After you fell Diggory got the snitch." Fred said.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and pulled at his hair.

" Hey don't do that!" Fred said pulling Harry's hands from his hair.

" There had to be one we didn't win." I said.

" Where's Oliver?"

" Hes still in the shower we think hes trying to drown himself." Angelina commented.

" We can still win the cup." I said.

" It depends on a margin of two hundred points." Fred told him.

" If Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw..." I said.

" No way Ravenclaw's the better team..."

" Two hundred points either way." We said together.

" Harry your broom..." Hermione said showing him the pieces. He just stared at them.

" They blew into the whomping willow." Susan said.

" The whomping willow doesn't like being hit." Hannah said.

Harry just stared at the broom sadly. Eventually Madam Pomfrey kicked us out.


	8. This is the actual chapter seven

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is a day late, I got sidetracked last night by Britain's Got Talent and it was amazing. Also Ed Sheeran was singing on it, so yeah, sorry. I totally forgot until I woke up and then had to do the editing. I will not make a habit of this. **

**Dedication: NCISRoTGPJTMNTGRRATAT39CGAFAN because it was their birthday last week. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that pleasure goes to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter seven Georges Pov

Harry was let out of the hospital wing on Monday morning. He had refused to let Madam Pomfrey get rid of the pieces of his boom. He had placed it in a compartment in his trunk. Weeks passed and Halloween was once more approaching and I was hoping for a normal one. So far it had been anything but normal on each Halloween.

On Halloween morning we woke as we were having a Hogsmeade day out. Harry had permission to go which meant there would be some teaching following them all day. Not that Harry knew that. It was going to be Flitwick under a glamour charm so he was a lot taller and looked different. Flitwick had come to reassure me of that and I knew Harry would be safe as he was Flitwicks prize pupil along with Hermione.

Harry was going with to be going with the Chasers. They had said they wanted to take their 'little brother' out and he had agreed he would go with them. Justin, Hannah, Hermione and Susan were going together and I were going to be going with Fred and Lee like normal. We were also doing a bit of christmas shopping while we were there as I was trying to work out Harrys present and the chasers were going to keep an eye out on what he looked at.

Harrys Pov

" Come on!" Katie called.

" We're coming." Alicia called back to her.

" Merlin you would think its her first time to Hogsmeade not Harrys." Angelina muttered making me laugh. Angelina smiled.

" What are we going to do today?" I asked her.

" We'll be going to most of the stores and to the three broomsticks which is the pub there. You haven't lived until you've tried butterbeer." She told me.

" What sort of places are their in Hogsmeade?"

" Theres the shrieking shack which is the most haunted building in Britain. Theres honeydukes the sweet shop its amazing. Theirs zonkos your boyfriend and his twin and Lees main suppliers." She joked.

" And theres the post office which is pretty cool." Katie joined in.

" Theres a book shop and some clothes shops." Alicia said.

" Theres scrivenshafts which is a stationery shop." Angelina told me.

" Theres the Hogshead which is another pub but its filthy but I heard rumours that its owned by Dumbledores brother."

" It sounds amazing!"

" It is and we are going to show you all of it! Oh and along the way we have to do some shopping for christmas presents. You might want to do some aswell while the twins aren't here to know what you've bought them." Katie said.

" I will."

" We're here!" Angelina called jumping out of the carriage.

" Now whos excited." Katie muttered and I grinned.

" Where to first Harry?" Alicia asked.

" Er...scrivenshafts?"

" Good choice. Good choice." Katie muttered and Angelina stared at her as if she was insane.  
We walked into scrivenshafts and I bought a luxury quill and a bottle of colour changing ink.

" For Hermione." I told the girls.

We then went into a book shop and I saw Alicia looking at a book. It was a muggle one and she put it back. She went off to talk to Katie and I bought the book as her christmas present. It was Anne of Green Gables. For Katie I bought a bracelet she had been looking at and for Angelina it was some earrings.

" Where now?" Angelina asked.

" Zonkos." Alicia said.

In zonkos I bought some Dr Filibusters fireworks for Lee and a pack of twelve chocolate frogs for him in Honeydukes. In Zonkos I also bought a large deluxe box of pranks for Fred. We went into Honeydukes after Zonkos. It was amazing. Sweets were stacked high against the walls.

You couldn't see an inch of wall and the sweets were a rainbow of colours. Hogsmeade was all decorated for Halloween that day. I couldn't wait for the Halloween feast as it would be my first even though I was a third year and I told the girls so.

" Wait first?" Katie asked.

" First year I was attacked by the troll and second year I was at Nearly Headless Nicks death day party."

" Oh. Then we are going to have to make this feast awesome for you Harry." Alicia said.

" Thanks."

We spent the rest of the day going around the shops and I managed to buy a present for Hagrid, Justin, Percy, Hannah and Susan in addition to the others so all I had to buy was Georges present at some point but I had no idea what to buy him.

We got back up to the castle and we dropped our things off into our own dorms before we all walked down to the feast together. We sat down at the table and I waved at my friends in Hufflepuff who looked as if they have had a great day aswell.

" Have fun?" George asked.

" Its amazing. Theres so much."

" Its always amazing." Fred said.

" What did you do?" George asked.

" We went in near enough all the shops and I bought a fair bit from Honeydukes and Zonkos and I even tried Butterbeer and its delicious."

" Too right is and now the feast has started."

We looked back at the table to see that it was covered in food and I knew that when it came to puddings it would be very over the top. I reached out and helped myself to some chicken and chips with tomato sauce and popped them on my plate noticing when Fred added even more to my plate as George was in a conversation with Lee and I hadn't noticed I only had one handful.

" Hey!" I protested.

" George is busy so as your unofficial big brother I believe it is in my duty to make sure you eat aswell."

" Fine then." I grumbled.

" Good." He said ruffling my hair.

" Hey!"

" Sorry." He said smirking.

" Humph."

When the puddings came I gasped at the sight of them. It wasn't just puddings it was massive lollies, crepes, ice cream, cake, buns, treacle tart and tons of sweets and chocolate. Where they trying to fatten us up because if they were they were definatly going the right way about it.

We left the hall after the feast and I was happily talking to Hermione about an ancient runes essay we had just finished. We were up to date with all our homework as we did it as soon as we got it. We got to the portrait hole where there was a massive croud of people.

" SOMEONE GET THE HEADMASTER!" Percy shouted.

A sixth year ran off to get him and he came back shortly afterwards with him.

" Out of my way!" He cried.

Everyone moved and Ginny ran down to talk to us.

" The fat ladys gone!" She cried.

" Mr Filch round up all the ghosts in the castle to look for Mr Filch." Dumbledore said.

" No point." A voice cackled.

" What is it Peeves?"

Peeves didn't dare tease the headmaster so he adapted a voice which he must have thought was sympathetic however in all honesty it was no better than his normal cackle.

" Ashamed your headship sir. Nasty temper that Sirius Black has. Poor thing." He said unconvingingly.

" To the great hall students. Immediatly!"

We were rushed into the great hall and were joined by the students from the other three houses five minutes later. Everyone was whispering between each other and Slytherins were even paying attention to what the Gryffindors were saying.

" You shall spent the night here while the castle is searched. You will need these." Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags appeared around the hall and with another flick of his wand the house tables disappeared.

" Sleep tight." He said.

Hannah, Hermione, Justin, Susan, Fred, George, Katie, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and I pulled our sleeping bags into one corner and kicked off our shoes before crawling into one each. People around the hall were still talking and Dumbledore had decided to leave Percy in charge.

" Alright no more talking lights out in ten minutes!" He called.

George pulled me close to him. It was weird knowing that everyone could see us but I didn't particually mind. I sighed breathing in his familiar scent. What if we had been in the tower? Maybe Black had lost grip on time being on the run and everything it couldn't have helped.

" I'll keep you safe Ry." George whispered into my ear.

" Thanks Georgie."

Eventually most fell asleep around me and I could feel Georges soft breathing in my ear and it tickled slightly. Dumbledore entered the hall while Percy was walking around checking that everyone was sleeping.

" Any sign Sir?"

" No I didn't really expect him to linger."

" Headmaster the castle is free of Black I have checked as have the ghosts and other teachers." Snape said.

" And the fat lady?"

" Hiding in a map of Agrillishire on the second floor."

" Have her restored when shes ready. I will have to find a temperory replacement for them."

" Should Potter be warned?"

" Perhaps but in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own where we can swim in the deepest of oceans and fly from the highest tower."

Snape said nothing.

" Have you any idea how Black got in?"

" Many each as unlikely as the next."

" You may recall prior to the start of term my concerns on appointing..."

" No Professor within this castle would help black to enter it."

Snape didn't reply and I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

The next day we were allowed back into the common room. Sir Cadogan was the new replacement for the portrait hole but it was awful. He spent half of his time challenging everyone to duels and the other half coming up with ridiculously long complicated passwords.

" Can't we get someone else?" Hermione asked Percy.

" He was the only one brave enough to volunteer." He told her.

" Alright." She sighed.

Weeks passed and before I knew it christmas was only a week away. I had come up with what to buy George. On christmas eve I slept in the same bed as George as I had in first year aswell as second so it was sort of a tradition. I was hoping being tied up wasn't as it happened the previous two years.

On christmas morning we once more awoke to being jumped on by a hyper bouncing enthusiastic Fred. His blue eyes were shining with mischief and happiness. George pushed him off the bed so he landed on the floor but Fred just stood right back up.

" ITS CHRISTMAS!" He yelled.

" Yeah we worked that out." I commented.

" You sure you aren't a ravenclaw with a brain like that?!" Fred asked.

" Pretty sure."

" Okay then. George get your lazy butt out of bed!" Fred cried.

" I'm getting up give me a minute." He yawned.

" Fine then come on Harry!"

I got out of bed and sat on the floor where everyones presents were in a circle. Most of my friends had gone home this year however Hermione had stayed aswelll as Percy but Ron had gone home with Ginny. Fred had managed to get everyones presents and I didn't really want to know how especially Hermiones as the steps to the girls dorms were warded against all males that weren't gay.

Two minutes later George joined us and after that Percy and Hermione came trailing in yawning. They glared at Fred who looked slightly sheepish. They sat down and we made a circle like usual. However when it came to open my presents I gasped when I opened a firebolt.

" WOAH!" Fred shouted.

" Harry don't ride it." Percy said suddenly.

" Why not?"

" It might be cursed by Sirius Black!" He cried.

" But he's on the run he can't waltze in to Quality Quidditch Supplies." Fred said.

" Hes a Lord so if he sent a letter off for one and said to take it from his vault number and not tell them its from him the Goblins have to let him buy it." He said.

George pulled me away from the broom. I just stared at it as Percy levitated it to one side. George kissed the side of my head and I smiled settling myself against his side.

" We'll give it to McGonagall to check over later." Hermione said.

" Righto."

We carried on opening our presents and George kissed me on the lips when he opened his gift to find a signed poster of Puddlemere United which was his favourite team and a signed beaters bat.

" Harry I love it!" He cried.

I grinned.

We down for lunch having skipped breakfast as we had all gotten a lot of sweets in our presents and we had spent time eating them. We walked into the hall and like tradition I pulled the first cracker with George and gave him the hat. In the end like usual we all ended up with a hat and Fred had swapped a hat with Dumbledore. Fred had a jesters hat and Dumbledore had a viking hat in the end.

After dinner we all went back to the dorms while Percy stayed to talk to McGonagall about the broom. We were playing chess when they came in. We had two sets so it was Fred against me and George against Hermione as the twins used the link to tell what the others next move would be.

" Mr Weasley informs me you have been given a broom Mr Potter."

" Yes Professor its in the fifth years dorms."

" I will have to take it do you understand?"

" Yes Professor."

" Okay Mr Weasley will you go and get me it?"

" Yes ma'am." Percy said.

She took the broom and left bidding us happy christmas. I sighed and lay back against the sofa. I knew the broom was probably cursed but I had wanted it. It was the dream broom I had seen that in Diagon Alley and I had owned it for a few short hours but then I guess it was better to be safe than sorry.

" If its fine you'll get it back Harry." George whispered.

" I know."

" Its fine Harry."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes in this, I have had a long day, and my eyes don't seem to want to do as they are told.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter eight Harry's Pov

After the holidays I went and found Professor Lupin. I had spoken to Oliver about my broom and said if I didn't get it back a week before the next match I would buy a new one and he had agreed. I was glad of that.

" Professor Lupin?"

" Ahh Harry how can I help you?" He said pleasantly.

" Can you teach me to get rid of dementors?"

" I'm not an expert on the subject Harry."

" Please sir you made the one on the train back away and if I have another dementor attack Oliver will probably kick me off the quidditch team."

" Okay how about eight o'clock thursday night in the history of magic classroom?"

" Perfect. Thanks Professor." I said before hurrying off.

On Thursday evening at eight o'clock I bid goodbye to Hermione and I went off to the History of Magic classroom. I knocked on the door and Professor Lupin swung the door open. He greeted me and ushered me into the classroom.

" Okay Harry the charm I am going to teach you is a charm way beyond the Ordinary Wizard Level."

" The patronus charm and it takes a direct shape." I said.

" That's right do you know the incantation?"

" Expecto Patronum."

" Correct."

" You need a powerful memory for it."

" Exactly right. Do you have one?"

" Yeah."

" I couldn't bring a dementor into the classroom so the plan is we shall teach you it and then when you can do it or at least a bit we will try it on one of the dementors guarding the school. Is that okay?"

" Yes Professor."

" Good good okay have a go."

" Expecto Patronum."

A faint whisp of silver came out of my wand.

" Shall I have another go?"

" Go ahead."

" Expecto Patronum."

More silver came out this time and it was thicker than before.

" The shape is it true its an animal that reflects you?"

" Indeed it is."

" Alright."

I had a few more goes. At nine he said that we would meet in the same place in a weeks time and I thanked him before leaving. I was exhausted and I knew it wasn't just because of the fact that the charm was rather taxing it was the fact I had seven lessons instead of everyone elses four today.  
I got into the common room and it was quite full and I started working on my muggle studies essay I had got today. Hermione was working on hers a few sofas away. The essay was easy. When that was done I started working on the arithmacy one. It was four sides of parchment when I had finished and when that was done I began the ancient runes one.

Georges Pov

I woke up at one in the morning and I was the only one in my bed. I blinked wondering where Harry was. He said he would be with me tonight as he wanted to tell me about how his dementor lessons were going. I went across to his dorm to see if he was asleep in there but he wasn't.

Where was he? I walked down to the common room and he was asleep in one of the chairs with books all around him and a quill in his fingers that about to fall out of his hand. I smiled at him sadly. He was tired a lot recently. I took the quill from his grip and then put all of his things in his bag.

" Ry wake up." I whispered.

" Georgie 'm tired go 'way."

" Harry we need to go upstairs."

" No I think 'll just sleep in here I think."

" Come on Harry."

" 'M sleepy." He mumbled.

I sighed knowing there was no way I was going to be able to get him to wake up properly and walk upstairs with me. I put his bag over my shoulder and picked him up in a bridal hold and carried him upstairs and took his shoes off him. I placed them with his bag to one side and got back into bed with him and hugged him to me before falling asleep.

When I woke the next morning it was half six and I decided to leave Harry until half past seven as classes didn't start until nine. I stayed in bed with him and ran my fingers through his hair causing him to knock his head into my hand slightly waking him up.  
" Georgie?"

" That's right Harry."

" Sorry for telling you to go away last night."

" Its fine you were exhausted."

" Thanks Georgie."

" How are you getting through all your work?"

" Hard work."

" Its making you exhausted."

" No its just I was busy a lot yesterday and it made me tired."

" Well maybe you should have a break this weekend."

" No we have quidditch practice on Saturday."

" After that then no excuses."

" Okay fine."

" Good."

" Good morning people!" Fred cried.

" Morning." We said.

" Seriously Harry are you feeling okay you have massive bags under your eyes." Fred said.

" Just a little tired."

" If you're having trouble sleeping you should go and see Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion."

" No it doesn't matter."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure."

" Well okay."

We got up and dressed and left the fifth year dorms and I ran back to my dorm to get my books for the day. I would be having eight lessons today and I wasn't looking forward to do that very much. We met up with Hermione and made our way to breakfast before McGonagall came over.  
" Here you go Potter you have a good friend out there somewhere."

" Thanks Professor."

" Your welcome."

I shrank the broom down and put it in my bag. I began drinking a cup of coffee. I hated coffee but it definitely woke me up. I passed Hermione a cupful and she sighed before drinking it down. Our first lesson was divination. I couldn't believe it was march already. My dementor lessons had been going okay and I had used my patronus on one of the dementors and it had gone well yet no definite shape yet.

We had one match this month and then we had another match at the beginning of June and if we won we would win the cup for the first time in seven years and I was looking forward to it. We had to win for Oliver's last year. We just had to.  
" My dear you have the grim!"

" No I probably don't." I said.

" Excuse me?" She asked me shocked.  
" You have been saying I am going to die for months and so far nothing."

" How rude!"

" Its true." Hermione commented.

" Don't you question my teaching practices!" She cried.

" Well guess what I quit." I said standing up gathering my bag and walking off.

" Harry wait for me I'm leaving too." Hermione said.

" Alright."

We walked off and went back to the common room. We each sat in our own chairs and began working on a care of magical creatures worksheet for next week. In the end we must have both fallen asleep. I woke up later and gasped.

" Hermione!"

" Harry what is it?"

" We missed charms come on we need to go and apologise and catch up."

" Oh come on then!"

We ran off to charms and our class was filing out and we knocked on the door.

" Professor?"

" Oh there you two are where were you?"

" We had Divination and we quit it and then we went back to the common room and my head was all over the place and we needed something to do until after lunch and I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry." I said.

" Perfectly understandable. Today we learnt cheering charms."

" Okay and I will practice with them Harry." Hermione said.

" Alright."

" Thanks Professor."

We ran back to the common room deciding to skip tea. We had missed lunch but if I went to sleep now that would give me around fourteen hours of much needed sleep. I bid goodbye to Hermione who seemed to have had the same idea as me and we parted ways.  
I walked up to Georges dorm and it was empty. I grabbed Liam of the side table and kicked my shoes off before crawling under the covers and falling straight to sleep.  
Georges Pov

I hadn't seen Harry all day. People had said him and Hermione had quit Divination when Trelawney predicted Harry's death, again. However I was also told they hadn't been to charms either or lunch. He wasn't at tea either. I walked back up to my dorms to dump my bag before going to look for him.  
However as I walked to the side of my bed I found him. He was curled into a ball and was clutching Liam to his chest. I was going to force him to eat when I found him however he needed to sleep much more. I kissed his forehead before walking out to see the others and warn them to be quiet when they went into the dorm.

" Fred, Lee be quiet when you go back in the dorms."

" Why?" Lee asked.

" Harry's asleep in there."

" Alright." Lee said.

" I thought you were going to make him eat when you found him." Fred said.

" I was going to but hes so tired a lot of the time so its probably for best that I let him asleep."

" Alright."

We spent the rest of the night doing homework. We were having our exams in two months and it was our OWL's and I was going to do well on it as was Fred. We had planned in second year to fake the scores but we had decided to get jobs and work there and get a flat and save all our spare money for the shop and when we had enough quit our jobs and open the shop.

To be honest Harry had taught us that we should do our best. Also I always made sure Harry had his homework done not wanting him to get in trouble and I didn't want to be a hypocrite. Hypocrites always did annoy me. When we were done doing the homework we went up to our beds and fell asleep.  
When I woke in the morning I woke Harry at half past seven and he gasped.

" What?"

" I slept fourteen and a half hours." He said.

" Yeah but you needed it how are you feeling?"

" Refreshed."

" Exactly."

" Good point and its going to be easier I have one less set of classes and homework to do now that I've quit Divination."  
" If I had my death predicted every lesson I would have quit earlier on."

" I was determined to finish the year but now it doesn't bother me."

" Come on lets go to breakfast. Lee went with Fred a while back."

" You could have gone with them if you wanted to."

" I didn't want to I wanted to make sure you were okay."

" I'm fine."

" Good."

I kissed him. He kissed me back and eventually at eight o'clock we went down to breakfast hand in hand. He ate some toast before kissing me on the cheek and running off to lesson with Hermione who had sat near us.

" He is tiring himself out." Lee said.

" A lot." Katie said worrying.

" Hermione is too but to a lesser extent." Angelina said.

" Yeah but Harry has dementor lessons and quidditch practice on top of all the work hes doing."

Harry's Pov

That day Hermione and I did the lessons in nearly complete silence. We did our work and recorded down notes in lessons but were both still feeling tired. I had felt refreshed in the morning however it had worn off and I was feeling tired again after going back into time after Ancient Runes for Muggle Studies and then in the afternoon going back after Arithmacy and doing Care of Magical Creatures.

By the time quidditch practice came around I was hiding yawns from the rest of the team. Flying through the air woke me up a lot but I was still tired. I caught the snitch five times before Oliver said it was time to go back in and we all did so. I did my homework and then went to bed.  
On Saturday we had the match and we beat Ravenclaw with an extra 100 points. Now all we had to for the cup was win the match against Slytherin more than 200 points. However there had been an incident during the game.

I had looked down to see three dementors underneath me. I hadn't even thought before sending a patronus on them and catching the snitch. We had won and Oliver was jumping around like crazy.

" That was quite some patronus." A voice whispered in my ear.

" They didn't affect me at all."

" That would be because they weren't actually dementors. You gave Mr Malfoy and his friends quite a shock."

" Was there a form of my patronus?"

" Yes you did have an animal."

" What was it?"

" A fox."

" A fox really?"

" Yes indeed and I think it suits you. Rather sly, quite proud, sneaky when you want to be, protective of your friends and family. Its a good fit I think."  
He then left leaving me to think of my patronus. A fox. Hmm. I quite liked it


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it has been longer since the last update than normal, there are a lot of crazy things going on in my life right now. I had a MASSIVE German speaking test, and I am hoping for the best results on that, and someone I thought to be a friend is no longer my friend, and she is being mean to me, and just family things, so I am updating today, and as usual there will be an update on Tuesday, so there will be less time of having to wait for that. Anyway, please read and review, and if there is any queries or questions, feel free to PM me, or email me. (Email is on my profile.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter nine George's Pov

Harry had slept in his own dorm that night. I had been out with Fred and Lee until late. We had crept into Hogsmeade and bought some sweets and more pranks from Zonkos as we wanted to pull a big one after exams to relax everyone. We believed it was the best way to help people unwind.

Sirius's Pov

I crept into the Gryffindor third years dorms and noticed all the curtains were closed around each bed and I sighed before going to the closest one. I ran the knife down the curtains ripping it down the middle. The boy in the bed turned over and saw me.

Harry he looked so like James.

He screamed.

I scampered.

Seamus's Pov

" AHHHHH!"

I shot awake. Harry was staring at the now open door looking shocked.

" Harry what is it?" Neville asked.

" Black. Sirius Black with a knife woke me up!"

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" The curtains. Look at the curtains."

We all looked at the curtains. They were indeed sliced down the middle. We all ran from the dorm and into the common room and looked around for him and he wasn't there. Loads of people rushed down stairs.

" Whats happening?" Fred asked.

" Get to bed!" McGonagall came in shouting.

" Professor Sirius Black was in our dorm with a knife." Harry whispered in fright.

" Don't be stupid Potter how could he have gotten in without the passwords?"

" I don't know ask Sir Cadogan."

" Sir did a man just come in here?"

" Certainly good lady."

" But... the passwords?"

" He had them all. He read the weeks off a little sheet of paper."

" Which incredibly stupid person wrote the passwords down and left it lying around?" She asked.

Neville raised his hand shaking.

Harry's Pov

I woke up and he was stood there. His gaunt face twitched into a smile when he saw me. Oh Merlin he was going to kill me. I screamed. If he killed me my scream would at least give the rest of my dorm mates to escape. However when I screamed he ran off.

The others in the dorm asked me what happened. I told them and we ran down stairs and when McGonagall came in I told her what I saw and Sir Cadogan confirmed it. Neville was in disgrace as it had been him who had let Sirius Black get the passwords.

George hurried to my side and pulled me into a hug sniffing my hair slightly. His grip was tight but I didn't try and break free of his hug. I had thought I was going to die and never see him again. I had been worried but I was here. He was here and we were both fine as was everyone else.

We went and sat on the sofas. Lee was holding Katie tight to keep her safe. Hermione was sat opposite us shaking so Fred went and put an arm around her. I gripped Georges shirt tight reassuring myself. We were both safe but I knew it had been close. If I had been asleep maybe a few minutes longer I would be dead now. I would never be officially a Weasley like George said I would be.

None of us went to sleep that night. We were all nervous wondering whether Sirius Black had escaped. Would he be caught this time? Would he be caught? He needed to be everyone was terrified.

George's Pov

" AHHH!"

The shout echoed around the tower. We all shot awake and rushed out of the dorms. All of Harry's dorm were stood by the portrait hall talking to Professor McGonagall. I heard him say Sirius Black had been in their dorms with a knife.

McGonagall talked to Sir Cadogan who had said he had indeed let Sirius Black in with a sheet of passwords he had left lying around. Fred held me back when this was announced. The idiot had nearly caused my Harry to be killed because he was too stupid to remember the password.

When McGonagall left to inform Dumbledore and search the castle I ran over and pulled Harry to me. He clung onto me as I did him. I wasn't going to let him go again, tonight at least. A few minutes more and we would wake up in the morning and everyone would have heard how Harry Potter was gruesomely killed by Sirius Black in the night.

Harry and I sat down on the sofa. On another sofa Lee was holding tightly to Katie who was shaking. Fred looked to see that Hermione was shaking and walked over to put an arm around her. She looked grateful.

" Harry are you okay?" I whispered.

" I'm just a little shaken up."

" I shouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade. I should have stayed here and then you would have been fine. You would have slept in my dorms with me and it would never have happened."

" No Georgie that's not true."

" It is."

" No I swear its not."

" I wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to you."

" Nor if anything happened to you." He said.

" Harry I love you." I said sincerely and seriously.

" I love you too." He replied beaming.

A bright purple light surrounded us.

He then kissed me on the lips which was the first time he had even initiated the kiss on the lips. I grabbed him tight still kissing him. When we pulled apart I pulled him onto my knee and pulled him tight to my chest.

" Awwwww." A seventh year girl squealed.

Harry blushed and hid his face. I had forgotten there were others in the room and it seemed they had seen and heard the I love yous. We hadn't whispered them. Everyone started clapping and some of the girls were cooing. Harry turned and buried his face fully into my chest and I hid my face in his hair.

" Awww George you're growing up." Percy said.

I was horrified. I wasn't growing up. I would never grow up but I was maturing but only in one sense and that was when it came to Harry. In any other sense I had no room to mature and I never would.

" No I think hes only grown up in one sense and that's to do with Harry." Fred said.

" Actually now you mention it, yeah." Percy said.

" I would say I am mature but you know then I would be lying." I said.

" You're perfect." Harry whispered shyly so only I would hear it.

" And you Harry are flawless."

" Not true." He muttered.

" Ah but it is."

" I don't think it is."

" You then can't see how amazing you are."

" Merlin I'm tired." He said yawning.

" Do you want to get some asleep. I'm not going to sleep I'll make sure no one gets you."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure."

" Alright then."

" Sleep Ry." I kissed his forehead.

He sighed and curled into a ball and it shocked me how small he really was. I kept ahold of him as people around us talked. Katie was already asleep as Lee cradled her and smoothed her hair. Oliver was sat with Angelina and Alicia and Fred was holding Hermione.

Harry sniffled in sleep and I kissed his cheek and he relaxed again. We were as far into the bond as we could go for another four years unless you counted marriage but you still had to be seventeen for that aswell. He pushed his face into my stomach and breathed out which ticked my stomach.

" Awww your good for him George." Alicia said.

" Really?"

" Really he adores you and loves you."

" I love and adore him too."

" I know we can tell by the way you look at him." Angelina said.

" Really?"

" Seriously mate." Oliver said.

" I don't mind." I said.

" Hey it proves to everyone that hes yours." Fred said.

" Good." I whispered protectively.

Harry was and always would be mine. No one elses.

" Smitten." Hermione commented.

" Too right Hermione."

" And whipped." Oliver muttered.

" Am not." I argued.

" You are." Fred agreed.

" Fred you were meant to be with me on this one!" I protested.

" Sorry."

" Damn you."

McGonagall came in at seven o'clock and told us Sirius Black had not been found. The ghosts and teachers had looked for him in the castle yet once again he had escaped. She then told us that the Fat Lady was going to be refitted however there was going to some trolls there for security.

She then turned and motioned for a terrified looking Neville to follow her out of the portrait and he did looking as if he was about to die. We all watched him go until we all went back upstairs to our rooms. However in the end we decided to stay downstairs or at least Fred, Hermione, Alicia, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Harry and I did. Hermione was asleep on Fred now and didn't want her to wake up all alone. Angelina and Alicia were going to stay with us and Oliver wanted to stay. Lee did too as Katie was asleep on his lap and he looked comfortable.

Fred ended up asleep leaning his head on Hermione's. Lee fell asleep with his head on the back of his chair. Angelina and Katie fall asleep on either side of Oliver and he was asleep laying slightly on Angelina. I curled up with Harry still in my arms. I blinked kissing his head before falling asleep.

When I woke up it was eleven in the morning and Harry was trying to wiggle out of my grip. I pulled him closer wanting him to go back to sleep. He kept trying to wiggle free though. I pouted.

" Go back to sleep Ry."

" I will but let go."

" Nope."

" Do you want me to wee on you?"

I let go and he ran off to the toilet and came back a few minutes later. He joined me on the couch and I pulled him over to my chest. He sighed and kissed my neck slightly and I squirmed.

" What was that for?" I asked.

" I wanted to give you a kiss and that was the only place I could reach." He said.

I smiled and leant down to kiss his lips and he kissed back running his fingers through my hair. When we pulled apart he gasped for breath before laying his head on my chest and eventually we both fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was to Fred shaking me awake. He was beaming down at me. I blinked up at him sleepily. I was too tired to guess what he was up to. He pulled me up causing Harry to drop to the floor and jerk awake and then glare at him.

" Fred what do you want?"

" We're off to breakfast in the kitchens. Or lunch even do you want to come?"

My stomach growled and Harry poked it.

" It seems my stomach has decided for me."

" Good come on."

I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after me.

" George we're still in our pyjamas!" Harry protested.

" Ah who cares come on we're only off to the kitchens and I bet everyone knows all about what happened last night."

" You know the Hogwarts grape vine." Fred said.

Harry nodded. We walked to the kitchens and a few people were already in there.

" Hi what cans we do for you?"

" Do you do muggle breakfast cereals?" Harry asked.

" Yes sir."

" Do you have coco pops coco rocks?"

" Of course sir I will bring you a bowl."

" Thank you."

Harry went and sat down and I looked at Fred confused as to what Harry was going to eating. Fred and I both requested eggs sunny side up. They nodded and began working and we thanked them before sitting down. Harry was already happily munching something when we sat down.

" Okay what is that?" I asked.

He filled his spoon and then held it out to me. I opened my mouth and he fed me the food and I ate it. It was delicious. It was soft and crunchy and chocolatey at the same time.

" That's delicious. Is it a muggle cereal?"

" Yeah I had it a few times before. When I use to stay at Mrs Figgs while Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went to places on holiday like Spain. Anyway she bought me them saying I deserved a treat and she bought me these."

" They're nice I shall have to ask them for some another time." I said.

" What are they?" Fred asked.

Harry got another spoon and gave it to Fred who scooped some out of his bowl and began munching them. He looked shocked at how nice they were. I had been at first.

" They're scrummy." He said.

Scrummy? Seriously?

" Okay their nice. Psssh your annoying." He grumbled.

" What?" Harry asked bottom lip wobbling.

" I was joking Harry I didn't mean it." Fred hurried to assure him.

Harry smirked.

" Er Fred..." I said.

" You were messing with me?!"

Harry grinned.

" YAH!" He yelled.

He pounced across the table and started tickling Harry who was trying to break free. I just stood there laughing as everyone turned to look at them. Harry was still trying to break free.

" Georgie help me." He pouted in between fits of laughing.

" Sorry, Fred knows where I'm ticklish as he's got the same ticklish spot and I'm not risking him getting me."

" Fine I'll work out where you're ticklish later and get you." He grumbled.

" Go ahead."

" Angelina will you help me?"

" Hmmmm..."

" Please?"

" Sorry."

" UNFAIR!"

" Sorry." We all chorused except Fred.

It wasn't till ten minutes later when Fred finally let Harry up. I tried to grab his hand but Harry stuck his tongue out at me and shuffled closer to Lee. Lee stuck his tongue out at me and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

" Ah Harry my friend, shall we pay them back?" He asked.

" Of course."

" Can I help?" Katie asked.

" Of course we will need your genius Katie." Harry said.

" Yup." Lee agreed.

" Why am I the genius?" She asked.

" I'm the sneaky one, Lees the creative one and you're the genius." Harry said.

" I like it, Katie the Genius." She said.

" It suits you Kate." Lee said.

She kissed him on the cheek.

Eventually, or ten minutes later, I went and curled back into Georges side and grabbed his hand. He smiled clutching my hand. After we had all finished eating we went back to our dorms to get dressed. When Harry came back from the third year dorms we went to meet Justin, Hannah and Susan. Hermione was talking to Fred about something.

" Fred and Hermione make a cute couple." Harry said.

" What?" I asked shocked.

" Seriously George hes your twin. Look he is smitten. He listens to everything and she hangs onto his every word and he comforted her when she was scared."  
" You have a point."

" Of course I do." Harry replied in a fake haughty tone.

I kissed him on the lips.

" Sssh."

" One way to be silenced." He commented.

" That it is."

" Georgie?"

" Whats up Harry?"

" Whats going to happen when you leave?"

" When?"

" After your seventh year." He whispered.

" Harry I already spoke to Dumbledore about it."

" You did?"

" You'll be living with me and more than likely Fred and floo to school everyday unless you don't want to and we will come up with another alternative."

" I like this alternative."

" So do I."

I kissed him deeply.

" Were you worrying about it?" I asked him.

" A bit."

" Don't worry Harry I have sorted it love."

He blushed at the name.

" Where are the others?" He asked.

I looked around and they were no where in sight.

" Stuff them follow me."

We went into a broom cupboard and came out two hours of kissing later. We walked up to the common room and told the Fat Lady the password. Harry had scooted into my side at the sight of the trolls as they made him nervous having heard about the attack from his first year.

Harry was nervous but never scared. He didn't like physical touch much but apart from that he wasn't particularly afraid of anything. Except his Uncle which was perfectly understandable. When it came to You-Know-Who or his death munchers he wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared of clowns, or spiders, or snakes, or bugs, or heights, or the dark, or bullies nor other things people were scared of.

" There you guys are!" Hermione exclaimed.

" We were er..." Harry said trying to come up with an excuse.

" Kissing?" Angelina asked.

" Er... yeah." I said.

" Fred is out looking for you George he wanted to show you something." Alicia told me.

" How many kissing couples do you think hes interrupted?" Harry asked.

" Near enough all of them." Fred said.

" Hi."

" George come on I needed to show you something."

" Fine I'm coming."

" Good."


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: New chapter, but I really need you guys to read this authors note.**

**PLEASE READ: Throughout my stories, I do portray a negative representation of the Marauders, Sirius and Remus mainly, but before I get more hate about this, I would just like to clarify, that in J.K Rowling's works, I love the Marauders, but yet when I am writing fanfiction, I find myself physically unable to write the Marauders well enough to write them at least slightly close to the regular characters. When I start writing new fanfictions, I will try and make the Marauders more pleasant, and at least within character as I have been people watching,trying to work out how men function. Thanks. **

**Please read and review, and if you like it, recommend it to a friend, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the property of J.K Rowling.**

Chapter ten Harry's Pov

I had just been to visit Hagrid by myself as it had been a while since I had seen him and when I got there he was crying. I had no idea why. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

" Hagrid what's the matter?"

" Do you remember I told ya about the hearing in London?"

" Yeah because of Malfoy's dad."

" Well he talked to them and I tried telling them all the dates I looked up but I kept getting nervous."

" Then what happened?"

" Malfoy stood up and started talking saying Buckbeak is a vicious cruel creature who would kill ya as soon as you looked at him."

" That's not true!"

" I know that and you know that but they ate it up."

" He's bribing them isn't he?"

" That's my bet."

" Can't Dumbledore speak to them?"

" Dumbledores done enough."

" Where is Buckbeak?"

" Outside."

" Can I go and see him?"

" Yeah just walk straight back in."

" Okay Hagrid."

I walked outside and looked and saw Buckbeak sitting in the pumpkin patch. His stormy feathers ruffled in the light breeze. His golden eyes were staring at one of the dead ferrets greedily.

I walked over and bowed to him. He looked at me before bowing his feathered head. I approached and untied a ferret and passed it to him who gulped it down hungrily. I walked up to him and sat down on the ground. I began stroking his feathers.

" Your a beautiful hippogriff you know that?" I asked him.

He snorted.

" I wish there was a way I could save you."

He sighed.

" I will try and think of a way to save you."

He blinked at me.

" Do you think I could pay Malfoy into not killing you."

Buckbeak snorted.

" I know. He already has so much money that it will never work."

Buckbeak butted his beak against my hand. I began stroking his beak.

" I will think up an idea Buckbeak."

He looked hopeful for a hippogriff.

I carried on stroking his feathers. They were smooth and he must have groomed himself a lot. I petted his beak with the other hand. Hesitantly I leant back against Buckbeak but he didn't seem to mind.

" Don't you worry Beaky."

He nuzzled his beak to the side of my face.

" There has to be a way to save you."

He nuzzled me again.

" If I have the will there has to be a way. I know it."

I sighed stroking his feathers.

I curled up into his side stroking his feathers and whispering to Buckbeak. I began to cry into his side at the thought of him dying. Eventually I fell asleep against Buckbeak.

Georges Pov

" Hey Hermione where's Harry?"

" Oh hi George he went to Hagrid's."

" How long ago?"

" Six hours ago."

" Merlin I'm off to find him."

" Alrighty."

I ran from the common room and down the corridors. Down the slope to Hagrids and knocked on the door. I could hear Hagrids thundering snores and I knew he wouldn't hear me. I looked in through the window and saw that Hagrid was alone in their asleep in a chair.

" Squark!"

I looked around to see a Hippogriff in the pumpkin patch all tied up. I smiled at it before turning away wondering where on earth Harry was.

" Squark!"

I turned around again. What did it want? I turned away.

" Squark!"

Was it trying to get me to go to it? I stared at it in its eyes and bowed. His head lowered and I approached him. He turned to face his side. I walked closer to see what he was looking at and I saw Harry was curled up in his side with dired tears on his face.

" Harry?" I whispered.

He stirred slightly but moved closer to the hippogriff.

" Harry?"

I walked up and picked him up.

" Smart hippogriff." I said.

" Squark."

" Thanks for looking after him for me."

" Squark."

" We'll come and visit you."

" Squark."

" Bye."

I cradled Harry to my chest as he sniffled in sleep. I stroked his hair. What had upset him? What had happened? Also how on earth did he end up falling asleep against a hippogriff outside Hagrid's hut. I carried him to the common room and sat down on the sofa with him holding him. He lay his head on my shoulder still asleep.

" Where was he?" Fred asked.

" Asleep against a hippogriff."

" A hippogriff?" He asked.

" Buckbeak." Hermione added.

" How do you know?"

" We met him in our care of magical creatures class."

" When?"

" First term."

" Oh."

" Have any idea why he might have been crying against Buckbeak?" I asked.

She closed her book and looked sad.

" Malfoy baited him and he scratched his arm even after Hagrid specifically said not to insult them. Malfoys dad was furious. He ordered the department of control and regulations for magical creatures to kill him."

" Buckbeak's going to die?" I asked.

" Yeah there's the appeal however it won't go well as they're in Malfoys pocket."

" Oh."

Harry snuffled in sleep before opening his eyes and blinking.

" Georgie? How'd I get here? I was talking to Buckbeak."

" You fell asleep."

" Oh."

" Are you okay Harry?" I asked.

" Yeah I need to do something be right back."

Harry ran up to his dorms but didn't come back down and an hour later I decided to go and see why. Ron was lounging on his own bed flicking through a book that I recognised as flying with the cannons.

" What?" He asked.

" Seen Harry?"

" He went in there and closed his curtains and I heard him muttering to himself a few times."

" Alright thanks."

" No problem."

" Harry?" I asked approaching the curtains.

" One minute."

" What are you up to?"

" Nothing."

He came out looking tired.

" Harry you okay?"

" Just looking for something."

" Did you find it?"

" Not yet."

" Don't give up."

" I won't I need to speak to Dumbledore."

" Want me to come with you?"

" No go and spend some time with Fred pull a prank on someone."

" Will do. See you later."

" Bye." He said before running.

" Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." I muttered to myself.

" Too right." Ron called.

" Damn forgot you were there."

" Thanks."

I left the dorm and Fred and I ran off to find Lee and pull him from his homework and persuaded him to join us in a prank, however we couldn't find him.

Harry's Pov

" Cola bottles?"

" Bertie botts?"

" Liquoirce wands?"

" Droobles best chewing gum?"

" Jelly slugs?"

" Cockroach clusters?"

" Blood pops?"

" Flossing string mints?"

The gargoyle moved out of the way. I smiled and walked up the stairs before knocking on the door.

" Come in."

I walked in and Professor Dumbledore was sat at his desk.

" Ah Harry."

" Hello sir."

" Sherbet Lemon?"

" Thank you." I said taking one.

" Well that is a nice surprise you are the first person to take one in your first year and even in third year you do."

" They're nice Sir."

" I know but I have yet to find many who agree."

" Sad really."

" Rather. Now what can I do for you today Mr Potter?"

" I had an idea to save Buckbeak."

" Ah now what is this idea of yours?"

" Well I am unsure whether it would class as bad magic though sir."

" Oh what is it?"

" If I make a sort of gollum of Buckbeak and make it look as if he died of natural causes and free the real Buckbeak would that be?"

" No not officially I don't think." He said stroking his beard.

" I just thought..."

" No Mr Potter is a good plan."

" Will it be possible?"

" It should be."

" What about Hagrid would we tell him the truth?"

" Ah now that is a difficult decision."

" Yes sir. I think it would be best to tell him however would it be best to let him think he is dead for a while and then when the executioners and everyone leave take him to see the real Buckbeak?"

" Now that Mr Potter is a smart plan."

" Thank you Sir."

" I will think it over. Now before you go do take a handful of lemon drops."

" Thanks sir." I said taking a handful.

" Bye Harry."

" Bye sir."

I left the room happily eating my lemon drops. I made my way back to the common room. I caught a glimpse of a black tail out of the corner of my eye. It was then that I realised it was actually just the prefects cat from Ravenclaw. I inwardly shouted at myself for being a scaredy cat before setting off back to the common room.

" Hey Harry."

" Hi Hermione what are you up to?"

" Not much you?"

" Just went to see Dumbledore."

" What about?"

" Buckbeak."

" What about him?"

" I'm not sure whether I'm supposed to tell you as I spoke to Dumbledore but he never said whether I could tell anyone."

" Are you going to tell George?"

" No way he gets all weird when I do stuff like seeing most of Hagrid's animals."

" Its because he loves you Harry."

" Yeah but I still don't really get why..."

" When you were growing up with your family when they got protective of you and made sure you didn't hurt yourself..."

I blinked. I had forgotten Hermione didn't know.

" Harry?"

" Harry?"

" Harry are you okay?"

" I don't get what you're talking about."

" You live with your Aunt and Uncle don't you."

" Lived. Past tense."

" Why?"

No I couldn't tell her. I had only really told people when there was a reason behind it. Percy because he was worried I would never warm up to his Dad. George had found out through the mixing of memories. Fred was told by George and Dumbledore knew by himself.

" Harry?"

" Harry?"

" Harry?"

" HARRY?!"

I couldn't. There was no way. My mind whirled back and I remembered. Each bit of pain. Each hit. Each push. Each punch. Even the ones when I was older than eight. When I was nine. When I was ten. When I had just reached eleven. However only the bad memories came. No good ones I had been told about. Only bad.

Hermione's Pov

We were talking about his family and he froze up but I had no idea why.

" Harry?"

" Harry?"

" Harry?"

" HARRY?!"

When he started shaking and stopped responding to me when I started talking I started panicking. I had no idea where George was or Fred or Lee so I ran for Percy.

" PERCY!" I shouted banging on his door.

" Hermione what is it?"

" Its Harry you need to come."

He ran out after me. We got back to the common room where Harry had curled into a ball and was crying. He had his arms over his head as if protecting them and was shaking.

" Harry." Percy whispered.

He continued to cry.

" Harry." Percy said.

Percy picked him up causing people to stare and Harry to cry harder.

" Hermione look for the twins. I am taking Harry to my dorm tell them we will be there."

" Okay Percy."

Percy's Pov

I picked him up and told Hermione we would be in my dorms. Oliver looked at me terrified when he saw how Harry was reacting. He ran over.

" Is he okay?"

" No I don't think so."

" Shall I leave?"

" It might make it easier."

" Alright."

I sat back on my bed cradling Harry to my chest. I rocked him from side to side as he shivered and cried. He wouldn't stop and I couldn't get him to speak. He just sobbed into my chest grabbing my t-shirt.

" I want Georgie." He whispered.

" He's coming Harry. Hermione's gone to get him." I told him.

" I want Georgie." He whispered.

" I know Harry. I know."

He continued to cry.

Hermione's Pov

Where were they? I looked in the kitchens and they weren't there. I looked in the hall and they weren't there. Nor were they in the grounds that I could see. Not in the classrooms and I had looked in everyone. Not in any of the bathrooms. Not at the astronomy tower. Not anywhere.

In the end I ran back to Gryffindor tower and yet they weren't there either. I ran to Percy's dorm where he was trying to comfort Harry as best as he could. Harry still hadn't stopped crying and I had been gone an hour.

" Any sign of them?"

" No where and I've looked everywhere."

" Harry needs George badly."

" I don't know but I know something that might help slightly."

" Go ahead." Percy said.

I ran from Percy's dorms and into Fred and Georges and grabbed Liam. He was sat where he normally was on Georges bedside table. I ran up to Percys room with it.

" Harry?"

" 'Mione?"

" Yeah look I have something for you."

He was still crying as he turned to face me.

" Liam." He croaked.

" That's right."

I passed him Liam and he hugged him to his chest crying into Liam's head. For hours Percy and I sat there trying to reassure Harry with no luck until he ran out of tears and just stayed curled into a protective ball clutching Liam to his chest.

" Georgie?" He asked.

" Not yet Harry."

" Okay."


End file.
